A Silent Love
by mychan22
Summary: 13 years later they meet again by chance, but are unaware of each others identities, while there is mutual dislike and distrust at first, a friendship gradually forms between them, and they fall in love all over again. Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Silent love

Author's note: I do not own Prince of Tennis. This is a tragedy between Ryoma and Sakuno. It's my first time writing a fanfiction so please be easy on me ^_^.

I apologize for my grammatical errors and also, I'm not exactly the best writer so I tried the best I could to make it a great story. Enjoy!

Prologue

"Have you heard of a story, about lucky star? It is a place, a place call lucky star!"

It has a code, a unique special hand gesture that form a star that no one knew except for one person.

_It was said that those who have loved us, the ones that have left us, will learn of how much we misses them and then...they will bless us._ It was what he once told her.

At the age of 25 years old, her slender body made her way to the tennis court as she pass her old middle school ground. It was still the same, nothing was changed. It was still the same old tennis court that she had once again long to see the young boy who wield the tennis racket so beautifully with gracefulness.

Her rusty eyes linger at the tennis count a little longer before she made her way to the rooftop. She once shared a special hideout with a young boy there. At the rooftop, there was a specific red brick on the wall of the building by the door that no one knew about. She pull that brick out and inside laid many letters that was exchanged between them. She smiled. It wasn't just a simple sad smile but a happy one. She look at the sky. Today was a nice day, no cloud or gloomy sky...it was so clear and blue.

_Every time I look at the sky, I remember the young boy whom I can never seem to forget_. She put her hand together toward the sky and made a star that was taught by that boy she once knew.

_It was he, who had gave me the best memories of my life..._


	2. A Beautiful Encounter

Chapter 1: A Beautiful encounter.

Sakuno live with her parents and her lovely grandmother. They are from Tokyo but Sakuno's parents moved to Okinawa due to new job location. However, when she was very young, a tragedy was put upon her parents, leaving her and her grandmother. They died before she knew anything about them.

It was then that her Grandmother decided to take Sakuno back to her hometown in Tokyo. Sumire took a job as a tennis coach at Seigaku middle school in order to support the both of them. Sakuno also ended up attending the same middle school where her grandmother work at. It was more convenience for her to look after Sakuno.

Sakuno liked to watch her grandmother teach the tennis club as she watched from her classroom. Sometimes Sakuno like to nag her Grandmother about her parents. Parents that she couldn't get a chance to know. Sakuno felt really happy and fortunate to have her Grandmother by her side whenever Sumire would tell Sakuno excitedly about Sakuno's parents.

Their neighbor, uncle Kazuki, was Sakuno dad's old business partner back in Okinawa. He moved to Tokyo with them. He took care of them and love Sakuno like his own.

He has a son name Atobe Kazuki. Atobe always causes trouble for uncle Kazuki. He would always yell at Atobe in front of Sakuno, saying how he wish Atobe could be as obedient as her. Atobe argued back every time and received a slap from his father. It was always like this it seems but the mischievous Atobe Kazuki didn't care at all. Everyday he was happy and energetic. It made people think that there are no worries in his life. It was until that day when Atobe had convinced Sakuno to skip class.

He goes to different school than she does. They were walking along the busy street when they came to a stop, there were a lot of people around waiting for the white light to allow the pedestrians to cross.

Sakuno couldn't remember how it happened, but she felt being pushed into the streets by many people behind her. _Was it white light?_ Sakuno didn't register anything around her at that time, not even sounds. By the time Sakuno could registered what is happening, it was too late.

It was completely quiet and soundless as she saw a car approaching toward her at fast speed, it was so fast that she couldn't react fast enough to move. She tried to scream, scream as loud as she could...but nothing. She didn't hear any sounds. _Where did all the sound go?_ She couldn't even hear Atobe screaming out her name and that was the last thing on her mind when darkness began to engulfed her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sakuno was woken up by Atobe shouting. She opened her eyes to see Atobe running with her in his arms. It was painful, it was so painful. She wanted to yell out for help, yet no matter how much she tried, she couldn't make a sound. It was like a battle cry that only kami-sama can hear. She even had blood running down her arms and braids all loose and messy due to the accidents.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Sakuno heard Atobe's voice shouting for a doctor as he ran along the corridor of the hospital while carrying her in his arms.

Atobe was furious with himself. He was holding Sakuno in his arm as he called out for a doctor. Not long a nurse and a doctor ran up to him and took Sakuno away from his hold.

"Quick! GO!" He shouted. He watched as they disappeared around the corner. He bow his head low and made a fist. 'Please be all right.'

At the hospital, the doctor told Sumire that due to the accident and because Sakuno was extremely frightened by it, She could no longer talk right now. Maybe someday she will be able to get it back but at this moment Sakuno knew for sure that she wasn't dreaming. She was temporarily mute. They did a lot of examinations and provided her with a lot of medications, but it was useless.

A few door down from Sakuno's room, Atobe stood in front of his father and took the punishments without any complaints. It was all his faults. He should have not convinced Sakuno to skip class with him, or else Sakuno wouldn't be in this state.

His father was yelling at him and slapping him on the head. On normal days this kind of punishments wouldn't be as painful for him, but today, the slaps was extra painful for him. It wasn't the punishment that made him feel painful, but rather because of Sakuno's state of condition made it worst for him. Not able to talk took a huge stab in his heart. He had taken away the most precious thing from her. He was deserve to be slap by his father.

"How could you Atobe? Look what you did you imbecile son. Ryuzaki-san only has Sakuno. If Sakuno is going to be mute for the rest of her life, I will hold you responsible to take care of her for the rest of your life." Uncle Kazuki yelled angrily and regretfully at Atobe.

* * *

After few days of being hospitalize, Sakuno was finally being dismissed. In her new room, she saw Atobe outside of his house crying when she looked out of her window. It was the first time that she saw how much he was blaming himself that he kept avoid looking into her eyes and don't know what to say to her. She was lucky enough to come out the hospital alive, an exchange for losing her voice.

It was strange going back to school. It was different, although she had made some friends here but going back to school not able to communicate to others was difficult for her. Since she could still hear and see, she didn't need to be put in a special class for disability.

Sakuno have come to learn how to communicate with other humans by using pencil and note. Although obaa-san did wanted her to take sign language class with her. Kazuki-san and Atobe thought it was a good idea and wanted to take the class with them too. They wanted to be able to understand her and to make her life easier. For their sake, Sakuno agreed to take the class.

Since the day she came back to school, the students have been very understanding, especially Tomo-chan. First time she went back to school, the students gave her a big welcome greetings. Tomo-chan had done nothing but being kind and thoughtful to her. Everyday Tomo-chan would bring good food to Sakuno. She appreciated what they have done for her, but somehow, somewhere deep down she still felt lonely.

During lunch as she roam the hallway aimlessly, she thought how she would never be able to speak again, that thought alone brought sorrow and pain to her heart. Sakuno kept on walking and walking then soon her walking began to quicken up to a sprint. She didn't know where her feet was leading her to but she didn't care, she just wanted to get away. When she came to a stop at the rooftop she tried to yell out as loud as she could. But nothing happened, there was still no sound.

Defeated, Sakuno slowly brought her hands down to her side. She closed her eyes. The loneliness was still there. She also felt helpless, like an alien from outer space, unable to communicate with the humans on Earth. She was alone.

_Why Kami-sama, why do you must take away the most important people in my life? Why do you have to take obaa-san too? WHY! _Tear drops slowly made its way down her cheeks and hit the floor with a splash.

She lost her parents and now her Grandmother as well. It was like a death call upon her family, except she got lucky and managed to pull away from death. Her Grandmother was on her way to visit Sakuno when she got into an accident. Sakuno blamed the taxi driver for being reckless. Obaa-san died on the hospital bed that night of the accident.

Sakuno's stomach growled.

Embarrassed, she quickly dry her tears away and went to head back downstairs to look for Tomo-chan and have lunch with her. She was making her way to the door when she noticed a certain old brick on the wall near the door. It looked different from all the other bricks. It looked much older and rusty. Curious, she made her way to the wall. It was kind of loose, she noticed. She pulled it out and realized it was just an empty hole inside. Then it occurred to her to write a note and leave it in there. Hoping for an alien friend to come along. It was a big hope but still, she waited. It let her feel not alone again. Placing the brick back into its place, she left closing the door behind her.

Unexpectedly, that same day right after school, Sakuno made to the rooftop once again. She was hoping to find something in there. Sure enough, there was a message from an alien. Sakuno beam with excitement. In the note, the mysterious person said he was a Martian. She smiled, she really wanted to meet him. She quickly took out her pencil and a paper.

_I really want to meet you, I want to see what a Martian look like._ She put the note back inside the hole. Sakuno hurry and left to meet Atobe at the main gate. Ever since the accident, Atobe has always walk her to school and home. When her obaa-san left her, uncle Kazuki and Atobe took her in. _Tomorrow, I will meet the Martian_. Sakuno smiled.

* * *

Author's note:

I'm not here to judge or criticizes, just to write a wonderful story for everyone so you are welcome to give me any comments, criticisms, or any questions.

Also, because due to school I won't be able to update very often but I will try my best to update each chapters each day or once a week. I can't guarantee you that but I will try my best. . .so please there is no need for hate messages ^_^.

One more thing, I might not continue if there are no reviews from anyone, after all comments are helpful for encouraging the writers, ne? ^_^


	3. The Mysterious Boy

Chapter 2: The mysterious boy

The next day at school during lunch, Sakuno hurried to the rooftop. She was really excited to meet this Martian friend. When she got to the rooftop she was hoping to meet the person, but there was no one to be found except for the sunlight and the clear blue sky roaring above her.

She frowned. _Maybe I'll try again tomorrow. . .yeah, that is what I will do._

Not giving up she left the roof, not forgetting to leave a note for the Martian. _I will keep on coming until you show up, during lunch and after school!_

What Sakuno didn't know was that the mysterious boy who called himself a Martian, got into an accident when he tried to stop a fight between his best friends and other tennis player from a different school. He was to be hospitalized for few days in a cast.

Keeping her word, Sakuno went everyday to check if the Martian will show up at the rooftop.

Still no luck. As days went by, a week has passed and still no Martian. It makes Sakuno wonder if he doesn't want to meet or don't want anyone to know who he is. He didn't even reply to any of her notes. Whatever the reason was, Sakuno wasn't happy at the thought of being alone again.

Giving up hope of waiting, she was determined not to show up at the rooftop anymore. Looking outside of her classroom window, she sighed. Although she was determined not to go but somewhere deep down she wanted too.

During lunch, Sakuno left Tomo-chan again and away from the crying cheers from the girls around the tennis court. She didn't want to be there, she didn't know anyone so she slowly crept away from Tomo-Chan to roam around the school ground.

She didn't really have any specific place that she wanted to go too, except for the rooftop. It kept on calling for her. She paused and look toward the sun ray shining on her, reflecting on her beautiful face.

_I guess that is the only place I want to be right now._ With that thought, she headed to the rooftop, not really expecting for anything or to see anyone there. To her surprise, the Martian she has been waiting for was standing there in front of her.

He was caught by surprised when Sakuno opened the door to the rooftop. He was trying to place the brick back on its wall when she came.

He was nothing like Sakuno thought he would be. He was a Martian with his arm in a cast and wearing a white cap.

"It's you!" He whispered. It came out as a whispered but Sakuno heard it very clearly. Sakuno replied with a nod.

"You're the one that place letters here." It was more of a statement then a question. He took a few steps toward her.

Without hesitation, she handed him the note she had been holding onto but noticed he flinched and step a little back from her. She looked at him confused, then looked down.

_A cockroach?_ Near them she saw a big cockroach. _Is he afraid of a cockroach?_ Sakuno looked up to find the Martian guy now no longer standing but leaning against the fence far away from the cockroach, with the cap hiding his face.

"Sorry, it disturb me when I see a cockroach, they are Martians worst enemies."

Sakuno was a little disappointed in this Martian friend, he was nothing like she imagined. He was different, a Martian that is afraid of a cockroach.

_But then again, no one is perfect_. Their meeting was awkward somehow, there was only silence between them. Yes, he was different then what she had imagine but then. . .She smiled, _I can see his loneliness._

* * *

The next day, Sakuno saw him again at the rooftop. However, it was different than yesterday. He was leaning up against the fence with his eyes closed as he listened to the music. His tranquil face looked so peaceful but also with a hint of sadness and loneliness, as if he was the last person on Earth.

It was then that Sakuno finally understood why he was a Martian. Because Martians who live outside of Earth, would be lonely. Sakuno walked up and sat next to him.

The boy opened his eyes to find the girl he was secretly sending note back, sat down next to him and looking at him with questionable look as she reached out her lunch box to him.

"You want me to try some?" She nodded her head.

He looked at the lunch box. It was very simple, nothing like Japanese food. _Rice and roast beef?_ Without a second thought he took a bite of it. It was very good, it was definitely different since he has been growing up eating Japanese food. How can a simple rice and roast beef can taste this wonderful?

"It's very good." He gave Sakuno a smiled, which also reflected on her face. For the rest of the afternoon they enjoyed each other companies.

They met up with each other everyday at lunch, sometimes it was unexpectedly. Every time they're together, they barely made any conversation but it was all right with Sakuno. She can't talk after all, so silence fitted her just fine.

"Ne, why don't you ever talk?" He looked at her. Embarrassed, Sakuno teared her eyes away from his golden eyes. "You don't like to talk?" Ryoma waited for a reply, but since he didn't receive any kind of noises from her, he continued on. "It probably doesn't matter either way. I like the silence. I think silence is a wonderful sound."

Sakuno frown because to her silence is a torture. Nothing is great about silence, not able to speak or make any sound is the worst thing to have.

"Ne, since we're friends, what is your name?" Ryoma asked.

_Eh?_ _My name..._ taken back Sakuno wasn't sure how to reply to his question. Not able to speak freely really bothered Sakuno. Letting him know that she is mute might cause their friendship. She didn't want that to happen.

_Will he leave if he knows I'm mute?_ No, she didn't want to be alone again.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen."

Sakuno hesitated but then took out a paper and a pencil. She wrote down the name that she thought it would be more suitable. She handed him the note after she finished.

"Saku Ryuusaki?" The boy said out loud. _Ryuusaki. . .ah! _Ryoma looked at Sakuno, "Coach Ryuusaki is related to you?"

At a mention of her grandmother's name made Sakuno frown and once again memories of her grandmother came rushing through her mind. Sakuno sad expression was enough to answer to his question, he noticed the change in the atmosphere and curse at himself for mentioning the coach. "Gomen. She was a great coach."

Sakuno brush her sadness aside and try to smile, assuring Ryoma that she is all right.

Ryoma felt bad for even mentioning the coach, _of course Ryuusaki-san has to be related to her. _"Ne, have you heard of a story about Lucky Star? To Martians, there is no difference between life and death, because the people who leave this world will fly to that place." Ryoma made a unique form of a star with his hands, using his fingers that weren't cover by the cast, he held them toward the sky.

Puzzled of what that kind of form he made with his two hands, Sakuno looked at Ryoma with a puzzled look.

Ryoma smirk. "You don't understand? This is a hand gesture that only Martians know. Here..." Ryoma reached out for her hands and taught Sakuno how to make a star that only Martians know how to do. Ryoma held her hand toward the sky.

"This is a place where Martians call it a Star. I call it the lucky star. The people who have left this world will live there, I'm sure that is where your obaa-san is right now."

Sakuno stared at her hands.

"She knows that you don't like to talk, so every night, she will hang in the sky, always flashing and smiling while talking to you. As long as you and the people of Lucky Star loved each other and miss each other then they will always live inside here." Ryoma pointed to her heart.

Sakuno's tears began to fall, little by little.

"Ne, your obaa-san will not be happy to see you cry," Ryoma hand reached for her face, trying to wipe her tears away, "She wants you to be happy."

Sakuno got startled by his warm touch but then relaxed to the warm feeling she developed.

_He was right, obaasan would not be happy if she see me cry. For her, I will be happy. _Sakuno stopped crying and wiped her remaining tears away. She smiled sheepishly.

Ryoma took his hand away and smirk. He went back to stare at the sky.

Sakuno continued to sit by him and watched Ryoma leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

With a calm and serene expression on her face, Sakuno thought to herself. . ._Obaa-san, don't worry about me. I'm all right now, I promise I will take good care of myself and will always be happy, so onegai, leave this world with no worries. _


	4. The Promise

Author's note:

Sorry to confuse everyone with the chapter 4 posting up first...i totally forgot to upload chapter 3 that is why the chapter "The Mysterious Guy" and "A New Change" jump ahead so fast. Well here is the chapter that should be up too.

This will help clear up the confusion for chapter "A New Change"

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Promise

Weeks had went by since the day Sakuno met Ryoma. Ryoma had shared many things with Sakuno, like his favorite song. He once let her listened to it. He told her that this was a song that belonged to the Martians.

It was a happy feelings for Sakuno, it put a smile on her lips every time Ryoma share things with her. Not just music that he likes to listen to, but also his passion for tennis.

Ryoma's arm had gotten better and he didn't need to wear the cast anymore. He recovered fast. Once he recovered fully, he was allow to go back to tennis practice, which Sakuno now has a habit of coming to the tennis court with Tomo-chan and cheering Ryoma on when he has a match with the other regulars.

It always impressed Sakuno how graceful and beautiful Ryoma play tennis. The way he serve, his every moves, and breath he takes was all too perfect and amazing.

Although Ryoma and Sakuno only met not too long ago, to an outsider they seem pretty close. Whenever they're together it felt just right to them. They were very much comfortable with each other.

Sakuno cheering him on or run to hug him to give him congratulations whenever he win a match, around others it didn't feel awkward for them. It felt just right.

"Ne, it's not fair that I'm always doing all the talking, since you won't talk, I won't either. Talking is to tiring." That day after school and before his tennis practice, Ryoma and Sakuno went to the rooftop which has become a routine for them during lunch and before Ryoma's practice.

"How about we write what we want to say to each other on a paper and leave it in there?"

After they finished they both fold their papers and put it behind the brick. "Hm, we don't want to be too old when we come back here."

Sakuno nodded in reply.

"We're both 12 years old now, so how about when we are both 25, on Christmas day we come back here and open each others' notes?"

Once more Sakuno smiled and nodded in reply.

* * *

Fall ended and before you know it, winter finally came. Everyday has been very blissful for Sakuno. There were moments when she felt bad for lying to Ryoma who she is. Sure Ryoma know that Sakuno is his ex coach's daughter but he still doesn't know that her real name is Sakuno and she can't verbally speak.

Tomoka had been very understanding and didn't reveal her true name to Ryoma. Other than Tomoka and her class students, others only know her by Saku. She doesn't want Ryoma to find out that she can't talk because she is afraid Ryoma will leave her once he find out.

Her life was going great until an unexpected event is about to change her life.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!" Hearing her name she looked up from her desk. She was about to grab her lunch bento to meet up with Ryoma on the rooftop when she saw Tomoka walking toward her with shocking look on her face.

Sakuno looked at her puzzled. "Sakuno-chan, did you hear? I heard Horio-kun said that Ryoma is going back to America!"

_What ?_Sakuno's eyes went ride. _No! it can't be, you're lying! He can't leave, he can't!_ Without a word she rushed pass Tomoka in a hurry.

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka's called after her.

Sakuno didn't stop or turned around. She kept on running and running.

_I have to look for Ryoma-kun. I need to know. Why Ryoma-kun, why? Please don't go..._

The first place she check was the rooftop but he wasn't there. She went around the campus looking for him but he was no where to be found. Sakuno went to the last place, hoping to find him there. Sure enough, she stopped her pace when she saw Ryoma at the tennis court being surrounded by the regulars.

"Ochibi! I can't believe you're leaving! It's so sudden, we just made the number 1 nationals." Sakuno heard Eiji's sad remark.

"Hn."

"Well I guess there is nothing you can do Ryoma. I wish you the best of luck there!" Fuji said.

"Yeah!" The others agreed. Sensing another presence near by they glanced over their shoulders.

There she was, standing short distance away, looking confused and sad at the same time.

Ryoma turned around fully to face her. Hands in his pockets and cap down, Ryoma didn't want to look at her in the eyes, it was too heart broken for him to see her sad expression. This was the part he hated the most. Seeing her sad face made his heart wanted to cry out to her.

"Uh, let's all go practices, ne?" Momo said to the others. The regulars left to leave those two alone to talk.

When it was just the world and the two of them, Ryoma closed the distance.

Sakuno didn't know what to think. The pass few months had been so wonderful and now it has to end like this. Although they're relationship was nothing but a simple Martian and an Earthling, but to Sakuno it was much more than that. Ryoma had became an important part of her life.

_Why kami-sama, why do you always have to take important people away from me?_

"So I guess you heard?" Sakuno nodded. There was a long pause afterward. "Will you come to the airport tomorrow?"

Still not looking into his eyes Sakuno bite her lip.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this." Ryoma sighed sadly, now looking at Sakuno.

She didn't know what to say or think. Her mind was full of sadness and pain. The feeling of loneliness is slowly crawling back into her life.

They stood there in silence, not knowing what else to say to each other, in this case Ryoma doesn't know what to say to her so they just stood there in silence as lunch period went by.

* * *

At the airport, the regulars, the three trio friends and tomoka was saying their farewell to Ryoma. Each gave their best wishes to him and gave gifts. Ryoma thanks each of them. After everyone was done, Ryoma looked around the airport, hoping to see that certain person. _Will you come? _He wonder to himself.

_Oooh, Sakuno-chan, hurry!_ Tomoka looked at the distracted Ryoma. "Ryoma-sama, don't worry, I know Sakun—uuu-chan will come," Tomoka sweat, _that was close, good thing Ryoma didn't noticed. _

"Yeah, Saku-chan will never let you go without saying goodbye." Said Taka-san.

"I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go get a drink." Ryoma started walking off from the group. Not too far off from the group, Ryoma got a ponta from the vending machine, he was about to head back to join the group again when he caught a glimpse of braids in the corner of his eyes. He looked toward his right, he smiled. He watched Sakuno looking around the airport, seems lost and confused. He smirked and headed toward her.

"You're late," Ryoma gave her a smirk.

Startled, Sakuno turned around. _Ryoma-kun_. She shyly gave him a smiled. Reaching out she handed Ryoma a small gift.

Ryoma happily took the gift. "I have something for you too." Ryoma fished out a small gift from his tennis bag and gave it to Sakuno. "How about we open them together?"

Sakuno nodded.

They started to unwrap the gift together and to their surprised, they both ended up giving each other the same photo that was accidentally taken by the reporter-sempai. Except Sakuno's gift was a photo frame of them and Ryoma was a key chain.

"It seems we think alike."

Sakuno just stared at the photo of them.

Ryoma smile turned into a frown. He knew Sakuno is hurt inside and so was he. It was too painful for him to see her tears drop falling down. He wanted to comfort her and hug her, listening to his instinct he did.

It took Sakuno by surprised. It was the first time they were this close to each other. Relaxing into his embraced she hugged him back.

_I will be back, I promise, so please wait for me. Wait for me... _Ryoma continued to hug her, not wanting to let her go. They were both completely engulfed in their comfortable hug until they heard an announcement. Announcing that Ryoma's plane had arrived and asking the passengers to get on board. Ryoma sadly let go of Sakuno, holding her by the shoulder he sneaked a kiss on her forehead. Before he leave he handed her a piece of paper, his phone number to be exact.

"Ne, remember to call me!" Ryoma left Sakuno standing there.

She watched him disappeared behind the gate. She ran to the window, passing the regulars and her friends.

Few minutes later the plane took off. Through the glass, her reflection sadly watched the plane disappeared in the sky.

_I'm alone again..._Sakuno felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to her right and saw Tomoka sadly smiling with her, and noticed all the regulars and the the three trios are now standing by her side, also watching until they can no longer see the plane.

Sakuno looked at the piece of paper in her hand. She held it to her chest. Syanora_. . .Ryoma-kun, I will never forget our promise. _


	5. A New Changes

Chapter 4: A New Change

Two days had went by since Ryoma left and Sakuno's routine had changed since then. She wasn't used to it yet but there was nothing she could do about it.

She doesn't go to the rooftop much anymore, she mainly ate lunch with Tomoka and sometimes also with the three trios. Still to this day, only Tomoka knows her real name. Saku was a nickname that was given by Tomoka, so Sakuno decided to give Ryoma her nickname instead.

No one knew she was mute, just like Ryoma, everyone thought Sakuno doesn't like to talk so it never occurred to them that she wasn't able to speak.

However, for a very observant guy like Inui and and a genius guy like Fuji, found out that Sakuno is mute and wasn't able to talk or make any kind of sounds. When they confronted her, she begged them to keep it a secret. Accepting her wishes, they promised to keep her secret.

* * *

Sakuno was cleaning her room when she saw the piece of paper on her nightstand by the bed. She went over to pick it up and hesitated. _Should I call?_ _I do miss hearing his voice._ She went to the living room, picked up the phone and dialed.

Back in New York, the phone ranged. The butler went to pick it up. "Hello, this is Echizen's resident." Silence.

"Hello?" Still no reply.

The man was about to hang up when Ryoma hurry down the stairs and took the phone away from the man before he could hang it up.

"HELLO? Hello this is Ryoma Echizen!" Ryoma almost yelling at the phone receiver! "Hello?" The dial tone ended. Ryoma looked at the phone disappointed. He thought it was Sakuno calling but he guess it was just no one.

"Young master?"

"It was nothing." Ryoma walked off.

_This is the second time it happened. Saku-chan, why haven't you called me? Do you really hated me for leaving that you don't want to talk to me? Urghh._ With that last thought Ryoma went to play street tennis with his friend Kevin.

At first when a man answer the phone she was disappointed. She was hoping it was Ryoma who picked it up, then suddenly she heard Ryoma's voice. She badly wanted to say something but she couldn't. For some reason, hearing his voice made her felt more gloomier because she can only answer back with a silence. She hung up.

_At least I get to hear his voice again._

_

* * *

_

It has been a long winter for Sakuno. Atobe and his father had been taking care of her since her grandmother's death.

There were a time when she was walking back from school without Atobe, the other students from a different school would pick on her because she is mute. She was often bullied whenever Atobe wasn't with her.

That day Sakuno got pushed around by a different middle school girls. She fell on the ground when Atobe walked by from a late class and saw the scene. "Sakuno-chan!" His worried cry startled the other girls, they ran for their life when Atobe came running toward Sakuno.

Sakuno got more bullied often now, which worried Atobe, so one day he gave her a whistle.

"Sakuno-chan, I don't know how long you're going to live but no matter where or what happened, you can use this whistle to call for me and I will definitely come to protect you." Atobe said, "For sure!"

Sakuno looked at the long silver metal then held it to her mouth, with one breath she blew into it. The sound came out in a high pitch noise. Sakuno glanced at Atobe and thought. . .._As time went by, being under their care had brought back the warm feeling of being in a family again._

Atobe took the whistle and wrapped it around her neck, letting it dangle like a necklace.

Uncle Kazuki-san wanted Sakuno to recover so he had been taking her to many hospital around the area to look for a best doctor for her.

Sakuno really wanted to share about her life with her Martian friend, so one day she thought about calling Ryoma just to hear to his voice again, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't find the piece of paper with his phone number. Somehow she had manager to lose the paper or had misplaced it somewhere. She tried searching everywhere in the house but unsuccessful. It was nowhere to be found! When she knew she had definitely lost it, it was then that she realized she had lost another precious thing to her.

Frustrated and mad, she ran out of her room passing Atobe who was confused of her sudden reaction. He ran after her, calling her name repeatedly but Sakuno didn't stop. She kept on running. She wanted to go to that place, the place that only held a memory of him.

Not able to catch up with her, Atobe stopped and just watched Sakuno disappeared around the corner. He was confused, he didn't understand why or what caused her to be like this.

Running out of breath, Sakuno stopped. She had ran to the school ground where he had once attended. She didn't go to the rooftop but instead, she went to the tennis court. Standing by the tree where Ryoma had once shared a martian's music with her, she look at the sky and wanted to scream out to her grandmother's lucky star. She wanted to share her sorrow and pain with her but she couldn't.

* * *

Sakuno made her way to the cemetery where her grandmother was buried. She kneel before her grandmother's tombstone, wanting to cry out to her but decided not too. She didn't want her grandmother to worry. She wanted her grandmother to leave this world in peace and happy. She wanted to be strong for her.

_Obaa-san, don't worry, I won't blame myself. I will be strong and be more happy and courageous than anyone else. I will be fine._

"Sakuno-chan," Atobe had searched everywhere for her and was glad to find her there at the cemetery. He figured she would showed up here. Kneeling next to Sakuno, Atobe touched her shoulder, "let's go home."

He didn't want to question Sakuno of what happened. Sakuno had went through many hardship of losing her family so he didn't want to put more burden on her. All he could do now is care for her and comfort her.

Looking at the tombstone one more time, Sakuno stood up and together they went home. It was that day that Sakuno had waved goodbye to her painful past, so that she can happily move on when that day come when she promised to return to that place, the place that she know she will meet that Martian friend again, the one who called himself the Martian in a cast. It will be then when he will see the happy, carefree, and the true Sakuno.

* * *

Author's note:

Yay, chapter 4 is up! ^_^

Thank you for those who had left reviews for this story. It had wonderfully gave me confident to continue.

to MissAnimelove: I'm very flatter, though surprisingly this is my first fanfiction =)


	6. The New CEO

**' ' - Sakuno using sign language**

**"" - Verbally speaking**

**__****Italic - people's thought**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: The New CEO**

13 years later

It was summer when the sun ray took a glimpse of a young man wielding his racket against the ball.

"Young master, hurry! There are lots of people waiting for you at the meeting!" an old man interrupted his practice.

The young man sighed.

The old man walked up to him with a towel in his hand. The young man grabbed the towel and wiped away his sweat that he had produced while practicing. After drying himself off he drew the towel around the old man's neck.

"You nag more as you get older." The old man smiled at the young man's remark. The old man followed him into the glamorous house.

* * *

**-somewhere in Tokyo-**

_Where is he? _With calmness, a tall slender girl with long wavy red hair stood by an old car waiting patiently.

As on cue, a tall handsome man walk out of the house but when he noticed the girl was facing back to him, he tried to slowly sneak away from her but got caught when he heard a whistle, calling for him. He turned around.

'Come here, come here.' The girl waved her hand to tell him to come back. He hesitated but still made his way to her. 'We need to go to work.' The girl said with her hand movement.

"I have something to do, I'll see you later!" He hurried ran off before she could stop him, "JA NE!"

She sighed. Few minutes later she drove her uncle to work. The old man sat in the passenger's seat holding tightly to his suitcase with his life. He was too nervous with her driving skill.

The young girl sat there with a happy smile on her face, like she was the most happy and carefree person in the world. The old man looked at her happy face and was content until he suddenly grabbed tightly onto the side of the door when they made a turn at the corner. He shakes his head with a sighed, with her being oblivious to his reaction and how fast she was going.

* * *

Inside a tall story high building, there were people whispering about a new CEO who just got back from America.

"He's only 20-something and he is a CEO already." A girl said as she and her co workers walk into a big meeting room.

"Eh? Sukoiii!"

"It's only because his stepfather got money." A guy said rudely.

Outside of the building, a car pulled up to the front. "All right Sakuno, I'm off to work." The old man said, "Remember to ask the doctor why you keep getting fevers after taking that medicine."

'Don't worry, I will.' Sakuno once again used her hand sign she had learn through sign language class.

"And-"

Sakuno interrupted him when she quickly said, 'Uncle Kazuki, you're going be late.' Indicating at his watch.

The man sighed, "All right, bye."

Sakuno waved bye.

He got out of the car and shut the door.

Sakuno drove off.

"Sakuno! Drive slower!" The man yelled after the car. He walked into the building. Standing by the elevator with the rest of the people he tried to search for his ID, he panicked when he couldn't find it in any of his pockets or inside his suitcase.

Sakuno was driving away when she noticed an ID batch laying on the seat where her uncle was sitting. She stopped the car, picked the ID batch up and realized that he forgot it.

_Uncle might need this. _ She turned the car around, parked the car and ran to the main front door.

On her way in she accidentally bumped into a person. The impact made the ID batch slipped from her grip. It landed a few steps down the concrete stairs from her, she quickly bowed her head a few times to apologize to the person.

At the same time, a black Lexus compact car pulled up at the front. The driver got out and went to the other side of the door to open the door for his young master. A black with green highlight hair guy stepped out, revealing a tall handsome man in his late 20s. He straightened his suit and with a great posture he took a step toward the stairs.

Unexpectedly, Sakuno was kneeling down to pick up the ID batch when a foot stepped on it. She raised her head at the same time the young man looked down and their eyes met. Sakuno stared into his eyes, enchanted by his golden orbs.

Embarrassed, she tore her eyes away, she was so lost in her thought that she didn't noticed him waving the ID batch in front of her.

Without a single word spoken, he waved the batch in front of her which got her attention. Sakuno took the batch from him and he stood up. He continued to make his way into the building. Sakuno turned to watch him enter through the sliding doors and vanished.

She turned back around and sighed. _It can't be him_. Her uncle came out and saw Sakuno.

"Sakuno, I-" Sakuno handed him his ID batch. "Thank goodness you found it, or else uncle wouldn't be able to clock in."

'Remember it next time.' Sakuno smiled.

He nodded his head and went back inside.

Still smiling, Sakuno was about to leave when she had a sudden urged to stop. She looked at the spot where the guy had disappeared to. Shaking off her familiar feelings for those golden eyes she skipped to her car with a happy smile creeping back up to her lips.

* * *

It is now 8: 45 am when the young man was sitting on his comfortable chair in a big glamorous office; deep in thoughts. He was interrupted few second later when a girl announced to the new CEO that the meeting is starting.

He stood up and follow the girl to a room where the meeting is going to be held. With emotionless look, he entered the meeting to see some disappointment in his employees behaviors. The room became quiet as the staffs quickly took their seats. The new CEO went to the end of the table, before he could sit down everyone stood up.

"Let's all welcome the new CEO." The head supervisor announced.

Annoyed, Ryoma went to the window behind him, ignoring their greetings and the applauds. He flipped the bind fold up and with one finger he glided it across the window panel. It was very dusty to his dislike.

"When there is a curtain hiding it, you can never see the dirtiness of the window." Ryoma said in a monotone voice.

The employees nervously stood still at their position at the table. Ryoma looked at each of them, "Change the new cleaning company we have now." He said with no hint of regret.

"Hai." The supervisor answered.

"Everyone had lost blood before right?" Ryoma asked them.

Some of them looked away, afraid to meet him in the eyes. "Losing blood is a healthy process. It cycles out the old blood from our body, so that there will be more new and healthier blood cells."

He put his hands in his pant pocket. With calm, confident, and a quiet voice Ryoma said, "My responsibility is to create blood for this company, so my first move will be to get rid of the useless blood."

Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably. They're not liking the sound of this new turn of event.

Still emotionless, Ryoma looked at his watch. "Before 10 o'clock, please send me the report of each department's supervisor." He was about to leave the room when the supervisor spoke up.

"CEO-san, isn't the deadline a little too rush?"

"Before 10! Or else you will be the first useless blood I get rid of." Ryoma simply demanded and left the room, leaving everyone worried.

* * *

Atobe quickly ran back to their usual spot. When he arrived, Sakuno was already prepared the ingredients to open for the day. He sighed. He had known Sakuno since childhood and taking care of her was his first priority when she got into an accident, which to this day he still felt remorse for her lost. Ever since then he wanted to take care of her for the rest of his life.

Entering high school he had come to realize that his care for her became much much more than just childhood friends.

Atobe had done so much for her. He was always there for her when she needed him.

After high school Sakuno couldn't continue going to school due to her disability, and using pencil and note to communicate with others who doesn't understand sign language was hard. So Sakuno stopped attending school and just find a job to help her uncle make money. They were low income after all so Sakuno wanted to help out.

Also, living in a big city with such rapid pace economy, Sakuno couldn't get a job that easily. No job will hire her if she is mute and can't communicate with others verbally. When Sakuno realized she couldn't get a well pay job to help out her uncle, she had to come up with a different idea to earn money.

Atobe suggested that she stay home and let them take care of everything but Sakuno didn't want to. She didn't want them to take care of her forever. She wanted to help and not always depend on their care for her. With her stubbornness, Atobe couldn't convinced her.

Sakuno thought of having her own vending food to earn money. At first Atobe didn't like the idea of leaving her to open the vending stall by herself so he decided to do it with her. He quit attending school and every morning he would help her. Stubborn like Sakuno, she couldn't convinced him otherwise.

He wanted to be wherever she go. He wanted to be there to protect her or when he is needed. Sakuno was everything to him.

Sakuno was packing food for the customer when he finally showed up. Quickly to her side he waved a cell phone in front of her.

She looked at it with a sigh. 'You're wasting money again.'

"What wasting? Everyone uses it now," he replied sadly. He knew Sakuno wouldn't like it. "Look, it's so pretty and Dad's and my number are all in here, you just have to press this and also you can take pictures with it." He held the camera in front of them as he stood happily next to her side.

Annoyed and little disappointed Sakuno pushed the camera away. 'We don't have the money.'

"Sakuno-chan, you always say that. Don't be like an old grandma, just take it." Atobe gave her a puppy face which always work. Sakuno took the cellphone.

"Say Thank you." He teased.

She smiled, 'Thank you.'

Atobe smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

**-In the building-**

Kazuki-san opened the glass double door to be greeted by a secretary.

"Kazuki-san, please have a seat, CEO-san will be with you shortly." She said.

He sat near the closing door that lead to the CEO's office. He was nervously waiting when he suddenly heard a loud noise inside the office. He stood up when the door open harshly, revealing an upset person.

"Mizobuchi-san!"

"What a creep!" The guy said coldly and walked off.

"Kazuki-san, you can enter the office now." The secretary said.

_Well, here goes nothing. _Kazuki-san walked into the office not forgetting to close the door behind him.

"CEO-san."

The young man was sitting at his desk and without looking up he went through the files in front of him.

"Sit."

"Thank you." Kazuki-san sat down.

"Kazuki-san, you are always on time." Ryoma turned his attention away from the files and looked at him.

"Hai."

"I looked at your clock in and clock out times for over these past few years. I admire it!" Ryoma bluntly said. "Every morning you come at 8 o'clock and leave at 5 pm. sharp."

"Hai." Kazuki-san nervously smiled.

"But I noticed something very interesting," Ryoma stood up and started walking aimlessly around the room, "If. . .I clock out at 5 pm sharp everyday, this mean that I have to leave early to get to the card machine on time."

Kazuki-san sat listening intensely and at the same time not liking where this is going.

Ryoma stopped and looked at Kazuki-san with a stern look. "How far is your desk to the clocking machine, Kazuki-san? 10 minutes?"

Kazuki-san finally understood what he meant and quickly stood up from his seat. "CEO-san I-" but got cut off before he could explained himself.

"It's the same for the mornings then. You clock in at 8 and then walk to your desk, that also takes 10 minutes, so. . .everyday you wasted 20 minutes of the company's time."

Kazuki-san was so shocked that he was lost for words. He was too speechless to open his mouth.

"Doesn't that give a big loss to the company?" Ryoma continued to speak.

"But I-"

Ryoma raised his index finger to silence him. "Wasting is one thing. If you could have produced something other than wasting time, I believe the company would've admired you for your effort. I have seen your report for this whole year, it's so-so, and your work capacity is okay."

"CEO-san, I can explain."

Ryoma dropped the folder with the rest of the non qualify folders, the impact made a loud noise. "You don't need to explain," he looked at Kazuki-san, "The numbers have said enough."

Ryoma turned away and went to sit down. "The company will pay you for this month. The retirement funds will also be paid directly into your account. Your job...Ends now."

_What?_! Kazuki-san couldn't believe what he heard. "CEO-san, I will. . .I will not explain anymore, but no matter what, you must give me another chance. CEO-san, I really need this job. Really!" He begged.

"You're a time keeper, you should know how important time is." Ryoma pointed the pen at him. "Please do not take up anymore of my times."

Kazuki-san was defeated. there wasn't much Kazuki-san could do, he couldn't argued back to a heartless man like him and to the son of the famous man in Tokyo. Nothing else he could do or say, with anger and sadness, he turned around to head for the door. At the door, he stopped midway.

"Young man, I'll give you some advice. The world does not move on just numbers alone."

Ryoma teared his eyes away from the file he was looking at, still facing away from Kazuki-san.

Kazuki-san continued to say.. "Perhaps you have not experienced the pain of having no second chance. But someday, you will experience the pain of not being able to redeem yourself. Until then, you will know how cruel you are!" Kazuki-san emphasized the last sentence strongly. He walked away.

After listening to what Kazuki-san had to say, Ryoma thought about it for a second but then brushed it aside and went back to his files.

* * *

Author's note:

So guys, what do you think of the story so far?

I don't mind the criticism or any inputs are fine too, let me know what I need to work on ^_^. Thanks!


	7. A Second Encounter

**Chapter 6: A Second Encounter.**

'Give this lunch to uncle Kazuki.' Sakuno handed the brown bag to Atobe.

Atobe pouted then glanced at the cellphone, he picked it up. "Try calling me!"

Sakuno took the cellphone, 'Go!'

"Try okay?" Atobe nagged.

'Hurry and go!' Sakuno made movements with her hands.

"You need to have sincerity." Said Atobe.

Sakuno pushed him to go.

Atobe tried to struggle, "I want to receive your phone call!" He then hurried and sprint to go give his dad his lunch.

'Come back quickly!' Sakuno silently said with her hands. Sakuno went back to work but then stopped to open the cellphone...she hesitantly looked at the phone for a second then closed it. She sighed.

* * *

**-at the building-**

At his cubicle, Kazuki-san packed up his things. At his desk, you can see racks of time stamps of his clock in and clock out. He had been working for this company with devotion and dedication for years. He always clock in and out on times because he put his time stamps at his desk, so never once has he missed a minute of the company's time. Too bad Ryoma never gave Kazuki-san a chance to defend himself.

Atobe showed up with his lunch. "Lunch is here!" He place the lunch bag in front of his dad.

Kazuki-san just continue to pack his things.

Atobe looked around and was confused, "Why are you packing?"

Kazuki-san stopped what he was doing and sat down with a sighed. He looked around his cubicle sadly, not sure how to tell his son that he got fired.

* * *

'Fired!' Sakuno said with shock.

Atobe nodded sadly.

"Please hurry!" A customer said impatiently.

'Sorry.'

"Let me tell you, I can tell that he wasn't happy." Atobe done preparing the order then handed it over to Sakuno.

Sakuno took it and put it in the bag and gave it to the customer. 'Sorry.'

The customer handed Sakuno the money. 'Thank you.' After the customer left she just stood there deep in thought.

'Atobe-kun, let's pack up!' Sakuno said.

"Now?" Atobe questioned her.

'Hai!'

Atobe wasn't sure what Sakuno had in mind, but he still helped Sakuno packed everything up into the van and before he knew what Sakuno wanted to do, they appeared at the building where Kazuki-san and Ryoma are at.

"This is not good, Sakuno-chan, listen to me," Sakuno ignored him, "Seriously, listen to me." Atobe trying to stop Sakuno.

"let's calm down all right?" The begging didn't work so Atobe, without thinking, took a hold of her arm to stop her and block her way from entering the building. "Please calm down!"

Still with an angry face Sakuno stopped.

"Don't you often said 'think before you do something?' that is why we should think clearly about this," Atobe tried to steer Sakuno away from the door, "We should go home and think of a good plan." He calmly said.

Being stubborn as she is, she didn't care and just pull her arm away from his grip and stepped on his foot, receiving a grunt from him. She enter the building alone, leaving a hurt Atobe behind yelling out her name and chasing after her.

Sakuno looked around for a near by security. When she spotted two, she made her way toward them. She tapped one of the security on his shoulder. The security turned around.

'Where is your CEO?'

The security guy sweat dropped, he had no clue what Sakuno wanted. Atobe limply came up beside her. "Sorry, she found the wrong place, let's leave." He grabbed Sakuno away and again, poor Atobe, Sakuno stepped on his foot once more.

He grunted and rubbed his foot then loudly said, "She asked where is your CEO!"

"You are looking for our CEO? Do you have any business with him?" The same security guy asked.

Sakuno was starting to be impatient. 'Where is your CEO?' She emphasized it strongly. 'Ask him!' She looked at Atobe who is now standing next to her.

He sighed, "Just answer her quickly!"

"Who are you people?" Asked the security guy.

At that moment, Ryoma walked out of the elevator with his secretary following behind him and a supervisor who is trying to show his new proposal.

Sakuno's hand moved around in the air with smooth and gracefulness.

"Don't worry about who we are!" Atobe translated for Sakuno. "Just quickly tell your CEO to come out here."

Ryoma teared his golden eyes away from the files and looked up at the mention of his title. Ryoma witnessed Sakuno and Atobe being pushed away from the securities, who are trying to kick them out of the building.

Sakuno was furious. 'What are you doing? Let me go!'

Atobe repeated what Sakuno said.

'If he doesn't come out, he's a coward!' Sakuno insulted Ryoma.

There were people around watching the commotions.

"What do you want with me?" Ryoma spoke up. Once again, Sakuno and Ryoma eyes met.

To her surprise, the CEO was the same guy she accidentally met earlier. Her surprised expression slowly turned to anger. The securities stepped back away as Ryoma close the distance between them.

Atobe took a protective stance close to Sakuno. Ryoma was a little too close for his liking.

"What is the problem?" Ryoma inquired, now standing face to face with Sakuno.

'Why don't you listen to people's explanation before firing them? Don't you have ears?'

Ryoma got startled by her hand movements. He had no clue what she was saying.

"She said, you should listen to others explanation before you fire your workers." Atobe, in a harsh tone, repeated to Ryoma.

_How interesting. _Ryoma smirked, "So you're just a trouble maker."

_Unbelievable. _Sakuno couldn't stand Ryoma. She just wanted to whip his chest out to see if he has a heart.

Ryoma turned to the securities, "If you don't get rid of these people under one minute, then you don't need to show up for work tomorrow."

"Hai!"

Ryoma's secretary opened the door for him and he left without glancing back.

Sakuno tried to go after him but got block by the securities. She tried to resist.

"NE! Don't touch her!" Atobe said protectively. "We will definitely find you!" Atobe yelled after Ryoma's disappearing figure.

Ryoma showed no reaction, like an empty vase with no flowers to hold on too.

* * *

**-The Kazuki's resident-**

That night the Kazukis and Sakuno sat in silent.

Feeling upset, Sakuno stood up and went to her room. Atobe and Kazuki-san can tell that Sakuno was not happy about the situation.

"Sakuno-chan!" Atobe was about to go after her when his dad took his arm. Atobe looked at his dad.

"Let me talk to her." Kazuki-san said.

Kazuki-san walked into Sakuno room. Staring at her back, the old man sighed. He walked over to her desk where she is sitting. He patted her back to let her acknowledge his presence.

"Sakuno, don't be mad anymore. Retiring a bit early and enjoying a little bit of peace and quiet is actually not so bad." He tried to cheer Sakuno up.

"So don't make any trouble with those kind of people that don't know how to respect anyone, they're not worth our times."

Sakuno still felt sad and mad for her uncle. He didn't do anything wrong, which made her even more mad at Ryoma.

"Beside, we have other things to worry about," smiling, Kazuki-san showed Sakuno the paper in his hand. Sakuno looked over to see what it is. "Look, there is a famous doctor in Osaka, he specializes in curing for difficult sicknesses, we can go there and try him." He sat down on her bed next to her desk.

Sakuno turned sideways to face him. 'I think that being unable to speak is not so bad, I don't want to go see the doctor.'

"No." Kazuki-san answered with a hint of disappointment. "Uncle will listen to Sakuno about anything, but this one you have to listen to me."

Sakuno silently sighed and gave him her best smiled. 'All right, but I want to wait until I save up enough money.'

"No need." Kazuki-san touched Sakuno's cheek with caring. "They said that in times of need, Kami will help us, so I calculated that I will receive at least 500 thousand dollars for retiring, its just enough to go to Osaka to see the doctor."

'No way, that money is Uncle Kazuki's retirement fund, I can't take it.' Sakuno shook her head 'no'.

Kazuki-san sighed. "Uncle has you, why do I need retirement money? Aren't you going to take care of me?" He teased.

Sakuno silently giggled. 'I'll take care of you for life!'

"That's right, so what is there to be scared of? All right you silly girl, Oyasumi!"

'Oyasumi, Uncle!'

Kazuki-san stood up and left her room. Sakuno continue to sit there at her desk, she was lingering at the paper that Kazuki-san had showed her. She looked out of her window, staring at the stars and the dark sky.

_Obaa-san, Uncle Kazuki is so kind to me. How can I ever pay him back for everything he done for me?_ Once again Sakuno silently sighed.

* * *

Author's note:

comments and inputs are welcome ^_^.


	8. A Kinapper

Author's note: I don't own Prince of tennis.

For readers who are still confused, Ryoma and Sakuno don't know that they are the same people that both have been waiting and wanting to see for the past 13 years. Sakuno at this moment only know Ryoma as a CEO that fire her uncle and Ryoma only know Sakuno as a mute girl, he doesn't know her identity yet.

I apologized for the confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – A Kidnapper**

Outside at their usual spot. Sakuno and Atobe sat around bored with nothing to do. For the past few hours they had no customers.

A girl walked by them.

"Ah Miss! Aren't you going to eat something today?" Atobe asked the lady.

"I nearly died because of you people yesterday, I will never eat your food again!" The customer rudely said and left.

Atobe was stunned, but at the same time he knew the food wasn't all that delicious. Sakuno's cooking wasn't that great, sad to admit. _Sigh_. He looked at Sakuno sadly.

"What a waste, we still have a lot of noodles left." Atobe said.

Sakuno was disappointed but then her frown turned into a smile. 'I will not let the food go to waste!'

Atobe gave Sakuno a questionable what-are-you-going-to-do look.

* * *

"Sir, here is your coffee." The secretary place the coffee cup down on Ryoma's desk. Ryoma was going through the pile of files that required his attention.

"The Roast meat place you order for me yesterday wasn't good, change it next time." Ryoma said while still looking at the files as he rubbed his temples from receiving headaches from all these documents.

"Hai!" The secretary left the room.

Few second later he received an aim messages. Ryoma looked at the computer screen and for once, he smiled.

_**-=(=(=(=(=(-**_

_**-Nani?-**_

_**-I just got yelled at by my boss today-**_

Ryoma smirked.

_**-Serves you right. I told you to come work here, it's your own fault you didn't take up my offer-**_

_**-What's wrong with wanting to prove my own ability?-**_

_**-Then continue to be yell at-**_

Being discourage, the person on the other side of the screen frown and plopped her head down on the desk. Seeing this, Ryoma got worried.

_**-Are you crying?-**_

The person plopped her head back up, looking into her web camera she gave Ryoma a huge frown.

"Not yet, Ryoma Echizen. Right now your girlfriend wants to eat a big meal, I will eat a really good meal, I will eat and eat until I look like an idiot!"

Ryoma silently laughed at his silly girlfriend.

At lunch time, Ryoma left the building that is belong to his stepfather and got into the car. The chauffeur drove Ryoma to the restaurant where he is to meet up with his girlfriend for lunch. Unknown to him, a colorful van is following behind him.

At the arrival, the chauffeur opened the door for Ryoma and he got out, at the same time the colorful van parked not too far from him. When Sakuno and Atobe saw Ryoma had gone inside Sakuno got out.

"Ne!" Atobe gave her a not-a-good-idea- look.

'Relax!'

In her hand she held a big pot of sticky spaghetti sauce, she slowly tiptoe to the luxury compact car. She looked around for any sign of the chauffeur or any bystanders nearby. While Sakuno was making sure that no one was around, she was oblivious to a person walking by looking strangely at her.

Sakuno was about to poor the food on top of the car when she caught eyes to eyes with the girl. Sakuno sheepishly flashed the girl a smiled. The girl nervously smiled back and walked into the restaurant.

When the girl was gone, Sakuno quickly dumped the sauce on top of the car, pouring it every where. Atobe flinched and close his eyes. N_ot good, not good, not good._

Inside the restaurant, the girl from before went up to Ryoma's table. Ryoma put down the magazine he was reading when the girl arrived. "Ne Ryoma-kun, did you offended someone?" She asked.

His forehead crippled with confusion. "Why?"

"It seems like...someone is taking revenge on you." She indicated out the window.

Ryoma followed her direction and quickly stood up from his seat. He witnessed Sakuno still pouring sauces on his car. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He said then dashes out of the restaurant.

"Ne!" He quickly grabbed the pot from Sakuno when he came out of the restaurant. The pot landed with a bang, startling Atobe. Worried that something happened to Sakuno, Atobe looked up from his position in the van.

'I'm treating you to dinner.' Sakuno said to Ryoma.

He didn't understand. "What do you think you were doing? Get in the car, I'm taking you to the police." Ryoma dragged Sakuno into his car.

Atobe quickly tried to get out of the car but the seat belt was making him irritated when he fussily tried to get it off. "Hey, hey!" He said to no one in particular.

Ryoma got into the driver side when his chauffeur showed up. "You're fired!" Ryoma simply said then got in.

Atobe finally made it out of the van but he was too late when the car drove off. "You gotta be kidding me!"

He curse to himself and dashes back into the van and tried to turn on the engine but it wouldn't turn on no matter how many times he tried to.

"Come on!" He grunted, "not right now!"

* * *

Ryoma was definitely angry. "I really don't understand what is your problem. Didn't you go to school? Don't you have any decency or any manners?"

His insults caused Sakuno to be mad too. 'You're the one with no manners. Uncle Kazuki only wanted what is best for the company that is why he clocks in and out right on time.'

Sakuno's hand madly waved around. 'The card machine was right next to his desk, did you know that?' She pointed out.

Sadly Ryoma doesn't understand sign languages so he obviously ignored her hand movements. "Ne, you think you're so brave so you decided to take revenge on me? Then why don't you tell your friend to work harder?" Ryoma doesn't know how she and Kazuki-san are related so he use the word 'friend' instead.

'Because you're blind! You can't tell who is good and who is bad.'

The hand gestures is slowly starting to irritate him. "Grr, stop with the hand gestures, I don't understand what you're saying!"

'You're the one who is wrong!' Sakuno looked away angrily. The car came to a stop at the intersection. The people on the right and left lanes next to them laughed and kept on pointing at Ryoma's car. His car was dirty and smelly. He was embarrassed, which gave Sakuno a victory smiled on her face.

With her bright idea, she fished out her cellphone and started text-ing. She held it in front of him, trying to get him to read it.

_**-You better wash your car soon, once it get dry it will be hard to get it off-**_

Ryoma read then annoyingly he looked away with a silent grunt.

_Victory is all mine._ Sakuno silently smiled to herself.

On the other hand, Atobe drove around like crazy trying to spot for Ryoma's car but couldn't find them. He picked up his cellphone hoping Sakuno would be smart enough to text him to let him know of her where about.

As Atobe still driving around searching, Ryoma and Sakuno sat silently in the car as they went through the Car Wash. It was too awkward for Sakuno.

The awkwardness finally ended when the car wash was done. Sakuno flips her phone opened and started text-ing again.

_**-The evidence is gone, it's useless to take me to the station now.-**_

Ryoma smirked. Receiving no reply from Ryoma, Sakuno took this chance to get out but before she could Ryoma locked the door. Worried, Sakuno looked at Ryoma nervously.

"Who said we were going to the police? We can change our destination." He said in a silent voice. He reached over across Sakuno, startling her.

He was to comfortably close to her. Using her reflexes, she closed her eyes tightly. She can feel Ryoma's warm breath breathing against her cheek, sending shiver down her spines. With a startled, she hard a click. She opened her eyes and let out a relief.

Ryoma startled Sakuno when he reached over to grab her seat belt. He grinned perverted-ly when he noticed her nervous reactions when she suddenly closed her eyes and flinched tightly.

With a seductive and a quiet voice, he said, "Hn, maybe to a place..." He reached out to grab for his seat belt, "Where no one is around and then...sexual pleasure..." He tried to scare her.

_OH NO! Oh kami-sama how did I get myself into this mess?_ Sakuno quickly text a message on her phone to let Ryoma know what she wanted to say but was taken away by Ryoma.

Annoyed with the phone text-ing, he took it away from Sakuno and threw it in the back seat.

Sakuno tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. 'Let me out!'

No replied. She tapped him again.

"I really hate people interrupting me, especially when I can no longer control my hormones."

_Not good, not good! _Sakuno is definitely scared now.

On the other hand, Atobe continued drive around the busy street, hoping to find Sakuno soon. "Sakuno Ryuusaki, why aren't you calling me? Where did you go?" _Grrr, can't these cars go any faster? _

Reaching an isolated mountain just right outside the city, Ryoma stopped the car. He slowly unseat his belt, receiving a nervous and scared reaction from her.

Don't know what to do, she tried to open the door and to her surprise the door wasn't lock anymore so she tried to make an escape but couldn't move. She looked down to realize that she still has her seat belt on. With sweat forming, she fussily tried to take it off. Right then, Ryoma took this chance to lean in closer to her side.

Ryoma sudden action made Sakuno closed her eyes again tightly.

Ryoma smirked.

_Click!_

_Huh?_ Sakuno opened her eyes.

Ryoma unseat the belt for her then leaned back to his side.

Sakuno sat there silently.

"The view is pretty good here and the atmosphere is not bad either. It really is a good time for pleasure! But. . . it's too bad, I just have to hold back for now." Ryoma teased, cocky as ever.

No longer scared, Sakuno stared at Ryoma with dagger in her eyes. _What a jerk, he is toying with me!_ Not able to hold it in any longer, Sakuno raised one of her hand high, ready to let it swing down hard but before her hand can come in contact with his face, he caught her wrist.

"What? Don't tell me you're regretting for doing that earlier today?"

Sakuno pulled her wrist away from his hold and got out of the car. Ryoma got out also and blocked her from walking any farther. Without looking at him she looked away. "I wasn't finished. I don't like it when people just stand up and leave."

Sakuno stayed quiet.

"I don't care if you hate me." Ryoma turned her to face him fully. "Can we just forget about this whole thing?" Ryoma noticed she still looking down, he frown. He lift her chin up, but still not wanting to look at him she closed her eyes. "Ne, if you don't look at my mouth how would you know what I was saying?"

She slowly opened her eyes to meet those yellow orbs, it brought back memories. Sad memories of a boy that wield his racket so beautifully, and the boy that once gave her so many sad and happy feelings.

Ryoma too had a sudden feelings of something he thought he had forgotten. Memories of a girl who never likes to talk, the girl who instead prefer to use paper and pencil to communicate with him flashed through his eyes. Both Ryoma and Sakuno are both deep in thoughts about the past when a honking car drove by took them out of their reverie

"So you can hear!" It was more of a statement then a question.

True, even though Ryoma has the same color eyes as the boy she longed to see again but he wasn't that boy she missed dearly. He is more cold, distant, and aloof. Sakuno ignored him and ran after the car that just drove by them, but matching up with the speed of the car was too impossible for her. She stopped chasing after it when the car seems to be out of reached. She sighed.

Now standing behind her, Ryoma said, "Looks like our pact failed." He inhaled the air. "With such a nice weather like this and a beautiful view of the city, walking down the mountain seems like a nice option."

Annoyed by him, Sakuno continued to ignore him and started walking away. She couldn't stand him and just wanted to get far away from him as possible. She was walking when his car drove up next to her, she stopped. "Get in the car."

She gave him a cold shoulder and continued walking. The car came up beside her again, slowing down to her pace. "You're really planning to walk the whole way by yourself?"

_Ignore him, just ignore him_. Sakuno said to herself.

"Suit yourself, have fun walking." Ryoma coldly said. He speed up and drove away.

Sakuno waved her hand after the car. _Hey! _She grunted and looked around her. There was no one but the trees, the sky, the sun, and the road that lead to the city. _I should have just got into the car, but what if he was just fooling with me again? Grrr! I can't believe this is happening._ _That baka, he is no good for nothing._

In the car, Ryoma opened his phone and started dialing.

"Hello, this is Japan Taxi."

"In 30 minutes, I want a car waiting in Takashu's mountain."

* * *

Hey readers, I'm not Japanese or have been to Japan so I'm just making up name of the mountain, if anyone know a good moutain like I tried to discribe in this chapter then please let me know ^_^ I would really appreciate it, so for now, I'm just gonna stick to this name, I'm sorry if it has no meaning to it.


	9. Reminiscing The Past

Author's note:

Hey readers, silly me but I found out Atobe's last name was Keigo so I'm gonna use that last name from here on. . .so forgive me if I mistaken his last name =). My apologies!

* * *

Chapter 8 – Reminiscing the past

A beautiful girl sat patiently at the restaurant as she sipped her coffee, she looked at the phone in her hand. It felt like ages before Ryoma finally came back to the restaurant.

"Sorry I took so long."

She pouted. "Didn't you say you'll be back right away?"

Without answering her question, Ryoma sat down across from her.

"I'm starving to death!" She pouted some more.

"You still haven't ate?"

"It's too awkward to eat alone." She replied, a pout still plastered on her face.

Ryoma stood up. "Let's go!"

"Where to?"

"Okaasan's kitchen!"

Mentioning his mother's delicious food brought a huge smiled on her face. She love coming over to his house and have his mother's cooking. Her parents past away a few years ago so Ryoma's parents are like family to her.

**-Ryoma's house-**

At Ryoma's house, he and his girlfriend sat at the huge table. There were so many food for just three people eating. "Echizen-san, you don't have to make anymore, this is too much food."

"Let her cook, she likes to be busy." Ryoma interrupted.

His mother finally showed up at the table with another dish in her hand. "Come Michiko, hurry up and eat, the food will get cold soon."

Echizen-san laid the last dish down. "You must be starving, no need to be courteous." She sat down across from the couple.

"Alright, I'll start eating then." Michiko excitedly said. "Itadakimasu!" She picked up her chopsticks and tried the deep fried salmon. "Mmm, Echizen-san, this is delicious. . .like always." She commented.

Echizen-san smiled.

* * *

Outside of the city on the mountain, Sakuno had been walking for more than an hour. She was getting tired from all the walking. For the past hour there was no sight of any car or anyone. Even though it is a nice mountain with beautiful views and pretty nature around. . . Sakuno was afraid of being stuck on this mountain alone. She looked down, a whistle was hanging between her bosom. Staring at it, Sakuno remembered back what Atobe once said to her when he gave her the whistle. "_**I don't know how long we both will live, but as long as I'm still alive, no matter where or what happen, you can **__**use this whistle to call for me. I promise I will come for sure. For sure!"**_ Sakuno thought for a minute, with a final decision and with hopes, she brought the whistle to her mouth. With one huge breath, she blew into the whistle. The sound of the whistle came out in a high screech. It was so loud that any birds or insects can be frightened by it.

_Atobe-kun, where are you? _

But of course, only things near by can hear her cried, but for a person that is still far away from the mountain searching for her, it was impossible for a mere human to hear from a far far distance.

Sakuno kept on blowing and blowing as she walk, hoping at least someone will hear the despair cry for help. Few minutes later she ran out of breath and energy to continue. She let go of the whistle with a sigh.

Like a miracle, in a far distance, a yellow taxi came into view, heading toward Sakuno's direction. She beamed with a relieved.

Atobe tried to search everywhere for her, but still no sight of Sakuno. He was getting worry and frustrated. He decided to head home, hoping Sakuno would be there.

"Sakuno-chan!" Atobe screamed out her name as he busted into the house and ran to Sakuno's room to see if she made it home safely.

His sudden screamed startled Keigo-san, who was sitting near the door in the living room reading his newspaper.

No sight of her in her room, Atobe went back into the living room. "Did Sakuno-chan came home yet?" He asked his Otousan.

"Where did she go?" Keigo-san asked him back.

"Otousan, if I know the answer to that why would I asked you?" He ran back out to the street

"Hey! Tell me what happened." Keigo-san yelled after him.

It was useless. Even his father doesn't know where Sakuno is, it only mean she haven't returned yet. It made Atobe even more worried. He ran back into the street, instead of taking the car this time he ran around the neighborhood looking for her.

Time flew by and it was night time now. Atobe gave up searching and walked back home. He waited at the gate, hoping Sakuno would come home soon; safe and sound.

Few minutes later, the gate to the house opened, revealing an exhausted Sakuno. "SAKUNO-CHAN!" Atobe quickly got up from his sitting position by the gate. His worried expression was plastered on his face. Sakuno glanced at him. She was tired and hungry, she didn't want to explain anything. She glanced away and headed for the house.

"Sakuno-chan, what happened to you?" Sakuno turned to look at him. "I looked all over Tokyo but I couldn't find you anywhere, did you forget about everything when you went with that pretty boy?"

'I was left alone on top of Mount Takashu, I was scared to death! And you're yelling at me?'

_What?_ "Mount Kutori? Did that bastard do anything to you?" Atobe no longer yelling at her.

' "As long as you whistle, I'll come to you no matter how far you are."' Sakuno repeated what he once told her. 'I made my throat sore from blowing it so many times and where were you?'

Atobe guiltly apologized to her. "Gomen, but that is only a whistle," Atobe took out his phone. "You could've called my phone, why didn't you called me?"

It just occurred to her that her phone was still in Ryoma's back seat. 'THIS IS PISSING ME OFF!' Sakuno proclaimed.

"Forget it, don't be angry, I'll buy you a new one tomorrow." Atobe put his arm around Sakuno's shoulder and lead her to the house. "Okay?"

Sakuno shoved his arm off. 'No! Tomorrow, I will definitely get it back!' She said angrily then stomped into the house. Atobe followed her.

In the house, Sakuno was telling Keigo-san what happened to her today, while Atobe went to fix her some ramen noodle. It was too late to cook anything so ramen noodle just have to do for now.

"Sighed, Sakuno-chan, I'm not upset anymore so you have to listen to me. . . don't go find trouble with these people anymore."

'But uncle Keigo, he left me alone on the mountain.'

"Exactly! Who knows what else he might do?"

'I'm not scared!'

"Yes, but I'll be scared!" Keigo-san said tenderly, "Did you know that you are Uncle Keigo-san's precious Sakuno? If something happen to you I don't know what I would do. I might end up having a heart attack." Keigo-san then pretended to have a heart attack.

Sakuno silently giggled at her uncle and gave a big hug.

"See what Uncle mean? You don't' want that to happen to me do you? So listen to me, don't make anymore troubles with them, all right?"

She nodded.

In the kitchen, Atobe stood by smiling at the scene. He went to grab a magazine on the shelf to use it as a cover for the noodle. He placed it on top of the bowl. At the corner of his eyes he noticed a piece of paper. Curious, he took it out. He looked at it surprised. It had been a long long time since he hid this piece of paper from Sakuno.

_Isn't this phone number from that boy that walked her home one time? _He is remembering back to the time he saw Sakuno walked home with a guy he didn't recognized. Atobe was late showing up at her school to pick her up. When he arrived at her school, from a far distance, he saw Sakuno walked along side with another boy. He followed them silently, making sure nothing happened until they came to a stop at their house, it was then that he knew the boy was walking her home.

There was also one or two nights when he heard Sakuno silently crying to herself when he went to the bathroom late at night. Looking through the crack of the unclosed door, he saw her trembling body shaking. He knew she was crying and he knew that she was pain, but what was causing her to be in pain? He wondered.

He didn't find out until he noticed Sakuno tried calling someone on the phone one time. Staring at her expression from behind a wall near by, he can see it in her eyes that she was in pain and unhappy, just like the night she cried to herself. . .That boy was that important to Sakuno. When Sakuno hung up the phone and forgot the paper on the table, Atobe took this chance to call that person. The person on the other line claimed to be Ryoma Echizen.

"Echizen Ryoma. . ." Atobe repeated the name quietly to himself. Atobe glanced over at Sakuno, who is still talking to his father. "I can't let Sakuno feel anymore pain." He quickly sneaked the paper into his pocket.

He then picked up the bowl of noodles. "All right, come and eat the ramen Sakuno-chan!"

Atobe went to her side and dragged her to the table. "Come here, stop annoying her Otousan! She is hungry." He teased, "Ignore him, come Sakuno-chan!"

* * *

"Thank you Echizen-san, I ate so much today."

"Michiko-chan, you're really not going to stay here for the night?" Both of the ladies walked into the kitchen to find Ryoma at the dinner table, working on his laptop.

"I want to, but I have a deadline article to work on tonight."

"You're such a hard worker, Michiko-chan." Echizen-san praised her. "Ryoma, Michiko-chan is leaving."

"I'll take you." Ryoma stood up.

"No need to, you should get some rest, just call the taxi for me!"

"Hn." Ryoma took out the phone. "Hi, I want to call for a taxi (paused) 0345615446. . . ."

"I don't really understand Ryoma-kun, his phone number is so hard to remember, why doesn't he change it?" Michiko question Ryoma's mother.

"That number is our old house's number, when we moved to this house, he chose that number especially because of an old friend."

"Oh? He never told me about this before." Michiko stared at Ryoma's back, wondering who this old friend that was so important for him to keep the same previous home phone number.

"Ok!" Ryoma then hung up the phone. "The taxi should be here soon. I'll walk you out."

"Come over more often when you have the chance Michiko-chan," Ryoma and his mother walked Michiko to the front. "Ryoma, make sure you see Michiko-chan get on the taxi all right? Michiko-chan, call us after you get home."

"I will Echizen-san."

"Take care, bye."

"Oyasumi nasai, Echizen-san."

Ryoma and Michiko went down the steps and headed for the gate. She watched them go. "Michiko really is getting prettier." She said to no one in particular. "Ryoma should marry her soon, one more person in the house will make it more livelier."

**The next day...**

"CEO-san, the president is asking for you, he would like to see you in his office as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Ryoma left his office.

Outside of the building, Sakuno hide around the corner, with her hat to cover up her face she tried to think how to get pass the security standing by the door. _ Does he have to stand so close to the door? How am I going to get pass him now? Sigh, what a dilemma. But I really need to get the phone back. I just have to give it a try. _With a final decision, Sakuno bend her head low and put her hand over her mouth like she is sick. She walked past the security nervously. The security guy looked at suspiciously. When Sakuno manage to get pass the guy she thought she was safe...until she open the door and was block by someone. She look up and smile sheepishly when she realized that there was another security guy. _Baka, I should have known there would be more of them. _She put her hand to her ear to make a phone sign, hoping he understood. 'My phone...'

Unfortunately, the security guy didn't understand so she took out her pencil and her paper. She showed him her message. _**I only want to get my phone back**_.

"You should give up, Miss. For our meal, I can't let you in. Please!"

Sakuno sighed sadly. She went back outside and took the hat off. _What should I do now?_

Meanwhile. . .

"Osaka's shops are under construction but there are still some problems. You should go and take a look in the next few days." The man, known as the president and Ryoma's stepfather, instructed Ryoma.

"Hai." Ryoma replied in a monotone.

"The construction plan should be in the possession of the site executive."

"Hai." With that said, Ryoma left the office. He went to another department.

"Hello, CEO-san." A person saw Ryoma and quickly greeted him.

"Is the executive around?" Ryoma asked the guy. As on cue, the guy showed up.

"Yes, CEO-san."

"Is the construction plan for Osaka ready?" Ryoma went straight to the point.

"Hai, it just got finished today." The executive guy went to his cubicle to look through the pile of the files for the document. Ryoma was standing nearby patiently when the cubicle next to the executive's cubicle caught his attentions. The cubicle was empty, there was no owner but that was not what got his attention, but it was the tiny portable time machine and the time stamps on the desk that caught his attention.

"Who's this cubicle used to be?" Ryoma asked the guy.

The looked at the empty cubicle next to his and then at Ryoma. "It used to be Keigo-san's cubicle."

_I see. I just never gave him a chance. . . _Ryoma thought to himself with a hint of remorse.

On the other hand, Sakuno didn't want to give up so she went to the parking structure to search for his car. It was quite easy for her to sneak into the parking structure since the security was being lazy reading the newspaper instead of doing his job. She didn't care how long it will take her to look for his car but she was determined to find it no matter what.

She went through every black car in the structure to look for her phone. She was about to give up when a next black car brought her hopes up. _It look just like it. It has to be this one!_ Sakuno went over and peeked in. _There it is!_ Sakuno can clearly see her phone in the back seat of the car. She tried to see if the door is unlock when suddenly a guy grabbed her wrist, it frightened her.

"Thief! What are you doing?" The guy yelled angrily.

Sakuno was so stunned she didn't know how to react. Before she know it, she was taken to the police station.

* * *

"She keeps denying it, but it's against the law." The man spoke on the phone, "I sent her to the police station immediately."

"All right, after you finished return to the company as soon as possible." The other person on the phone said then hung up, just right then, Ryoma showed up. The secretary girl went up to him. "CEO-san."

"Is the car ready?" He simply asked without paying much attentions to his surrounding or the person in front of him.

"Gomen, but something happened to the car." She fully got Ryoma's attention.

**At the police station..**.

Sakuno showed the officer her notepad.

"I was not stealing the car." The officer read.

"But I clearly saw-"

"Wait, wait!" The officer interrupted the man, "Why did you go there ma'am?" He looked at Sakuno. The officer figured that since Sakuno is mute then she must be deaf too so he tried to use hand gesture to show her what he was trying to ask her.

'I can hear you.' Sakuno tried to explain.

"I know you can't hear me."

Sakuno sighed.

"This question is really hard to do." The officer said out loud.

"Officer, don't give her sympathy just because she is mute, there are a lot of crime organizations which all use these kinds of tricks to commit crimes."

Sakuno angrily stood up. 'You are going too far!'

"Calm down, calm down Miss." The officer tried to calm Sakuno down. "Don't be so irrational."

'I really wasn't going to steal the car!'

"What is she saying now?"

Sakuno was getting impatient, luckily Atobe came to her rescued when he came running into the police station. "She said she wasn't stealing the car." Atobe looked at Sakuno, reading her hand gestures. "She said, my phone is missing, it's in the car! Her phone is in the car, she wasn't stealing it." Now looking at the officer.

"What a joke! How could her phone get in my boss's car?" The man proclaimed.

"Because she wasn't content." A man intruded.

All four of them turned their heads to see Ryoma.

"CEO-san." Ryoma's chauffeur greeted him.

"What do you mean and who are you?" Asked the officer.

"The owner of the car and. . ." Ryoma went around the officer, shove Atobe aside, and put his arm around Sakuno's shoulder, "I'm also. . .her ex-boyfriend."

Atobe's and Sakuno's mouth dropped open in surprised. Ryoma just stood there with a hidden smirked plastered on his face.

"Ex-boyfriend?" The officer looked at them suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Officer for taking our relationship problems into the station."

Atobe glanced over at Ryoma.

"Relationship problems?" The Officer questioned Ryoma.

"It's because I want to break up with her, but she doesn't want too so. . .she thought clinging onto me will get me back."

Sakuno was speechless. _Unbelievable, he's lying to an Officer!_

Ryoma continued, "Just yesterday, she purposely left her phone in my car so she can draw me out."

'He's lying! It was not like that!'

Ryoma grunted. _Baka!_ He grabbed both of her shoulders, forcing her to face fully to him, "Are you happy now that we are in this situation? Locked up in jail just for a broken relationship. . .is it really worth it?"

Sakuno struggled against his hold on her and glanced over at Atobe. 'Quickly and tell the officer that I'm not his girlfriend!'

"Ah...she..." He was still a little speechless by Ryoma's sudden acting.

"What is going on now? Is it a theft or a relationship problems?" The officer asked frustratedly!

'Tell him quickly!' Sakuno glared at Atobe.

_In this condition, I probably should go along with this guy or else Sakuno will end up in jail. I can't let that happen. _"Uh. . .It should be. . .a relationship problem!" Atobe sheepishly said to the officer. He didn't dare to look at Sakuno in the eyes, he can feel her eyes sending him death glared.

Ryoma smirked.

With the problem being settled, outside the station, Ryoma still has his arm wrapped around her shoulder like a happy couple, except Sakuno has a frown and vice versa for Ryoma.

On the other hand, Atobe wasn't liking it but there was no choice but to go along with it.

Sakuno was definitely not liking it as much as Atobe does, but what can a mute girl do? She was powerless at this point and Atobe wasn't a much help either.

"All right, all right, I think you two will work it out just fine. Gambatte!" The officer said then went back inside.

"Thank you." Ryoma lightly patted the side of Sakuno's head, with his arm still wrapped around her shoulder. When the officer was finally gone, Sakuno angrily shoved his arm off her shoulder, the shoved made Ryoma's watch flew out of his wrist and landed on the floor, broken.

Ryoma glared at her then quickly went to pick it up. "I was being nice and helping you out, but this is how you treat me." He smiled, "But since being a nice guy as I was, I shouldn't be too mean to my ex-girlfriend, right?" He teased. Sakuno continued to give him the glared. "Wish you guys good luck."

Ryoma's car pulled up, he got into the car.

Atobe ran up to the car, "Hey!" He knocked on the window, indicating to Ryoma that he wants to have a word with him. Ryoma rolled the window down.

"Let me tell you something, she is not your ex-girlfriend, she is my future wife, you got it?"

Ryoma ignored Atobe and just rolled the window back up and told his chauffeur to take off.

In the car. . .

"CEO-san, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your ex-girlfriend."

"No worries." Ryoma put a cold face back on.

The chauffeur giggled, "CEO-san, you're such a nice man, to think that a man like you would go out with a mute girl," the chauffeur kept on stealing glances at the front rear mirror, "you have a really good heart."

"Did you know. . .I hate drivers who don't concentrate on driving?"

The chauffeur frown then went back to focus on the road. Fe seconds of silent, Ryoma spoke up, "Let's stop by the jeweler first."

"Yes, sir!"

Inside the Jeweler shop, Ryoma looked around while waiting for his watch to be fix. He was looking around when a pretty ring caught his eyes. The ring was made with three round diamonds and a silver band. He thought long and hard before he asked the sales lady to wrap it up for him.

For the rest of the day, Ryoma went back to the company until black covered the sky.

* * *

The next day, Ryoma work up extra early to head out to the tennis court to practice. It has been awhile since he practiced. He definitely missed playing it in tournaments and with Momo-sempai.

It definitely had been a long long time when he wield his red racket against his opponent. For what reason? The thought made Ryoma frustratedly put more force on the racket against the ball, making the the ball slammed the fence with powerful force. . . over and over until he ran out of stamina. He laid on the court, with his white cap shading him from the burn of the sun, he heaved in the air with exhaustion.

_Oyaji. . .!_ He closed his eyes. He tried to block out the images of the night that brought tragic upon his dad. His father's death took great pain for the both of Ryoma and his mother, especially Ryoma. He blamed himself for his death. If it wasn't for a final match for the U.S Open, he would still be alive.

_Ryoma was late for the match again! He had Nanjiro hurried to drive him to the stadium. Due to fast speed, Nanjirou couldn't stop in time when a small cat suddenly ran into the street, startling the both of them. Nanjirou lost control of the wheel and tried to avoid killing a small kitten, he served to the side of the road, causing another car next to them to collide with their car. Ryoma was in a state of shock that he couldn't register what just happened. He felt the car ended up rolling upside down and smacking into something hard. The next thing he knew, he was knocked out unconscious. _

_Ryoma woke up in a hospital bed, with IV needle intervene with his skin. It was still a blurred to him when he opened his eyes. He looked around the room, seeing four while walls and machine, he knew where he was. Feeling dead weight on his abdomen, he looked down to find his okaasan laying on top of him. He woke his mom up with his sudden movement against her heavy weight. _

_Ryoma's mother woke up. She was happy to see Ryoma finally woke up from his slumber for three days of sleeping. She quickly alert the nurse and the doctor. _

_Ryoma was happy to see his mother too. Although, the accident was still a blurred to him, but he knew it was a serious accident. Feeling alert, Ryoma quickly scanned the room for a familiar presence. His father was not around. He darted his glances to his mother. "Where is Oyaji? He was with me, is he all right?" _

_His mother looked away with a sad expression. "I'm afraid your father couldn't make it."_

Ryoma opened his eyes. Ever since then, he stopped entering tournaments. It was all his faults, he blame himself for his death every year. His mother never blamed him but still, he couldn't get rid of the pain and sorrow he see in his mother's eyes. She had mourn for her husband for many years. Ryoma couldn't stand seeing the hurt in her eyes, so he stopped to be at home more often with his mother. Being strong for her and be more of a man in the house. After long years of mourning, Ryoma convinced his mother to move on and to find another person to take care of her.

Ryoma closed his eyes once more and let in a huge breath and let it out with a heavy sighed. Ryoma stood up, he looked at his watch. It was time for him to get cleaned up and go meet Michiko for lunch.

* * *

"It has been awhile since we went out for lunch like this." Michiko commented.

"Hn!" Ryoma replied, "Before I forget, I have something for you." He reached inside his suit jacket that is hanging on his chair, he took out a silver box with bow on top. He laid it in front of her.

Michiko stared at the small box, hoping to see what she wanted to see. Inside her heart, she was yelling out of excitement and happiness, but she tried to control her emotion, she didn't want to bring her hopes up for disappointment if it's not what she thought it would be. She took the small box in her hand. "For me?"

Ryoma shook his head 'Yes.'

Michiko opened the box. She was thrill to see a pretty ring in front of her eyes. "Why give me the ring?" She questioned him, hoping it would be a good reason.

"Is there a rule that it can't be a ring?" Ryoma simply answered.

"Is it just a present?"

He nodded 'Yes' again.

Michiko frowned and closed the box. "Then I won't accept it." She slide the small box back to his side.

"Why not?"

"A ring is a promise, it's used for proposing to someone. I don't want an unclear ring like this."

"Unclear. . .It wasn't like I stole it, I brought it." Ryoma looked at her in the eyes.

She sighed. "You don't understand, but it doesn't matter, I won't accept it when it's just a gift."

Ryoma thought about what she said. "Then what about the ring?"

"Well, you can save it until you're proposing." Michiko suggested.

Ryoma was deep in thought. . ._13 years ago, on that rooftop, Saku-Chan and I made a promise as well. We promised to come back when we are both 25 years old and on that Christmas day. . .I will be able to see her again. I even gave her my phone number, hoping she would called me...so I waited and waited to hear her voice. Maybe it was just a game, or perhaps she forgot our promise? 13 years had passed and I still haven't received that call yet._ Ryoma thought long and hard about that special girl he had come to feel much more than friend. _Maybe it's time I should let it go...__she probably felt the same way. _

"Then just take it as a proposal."

Michiko looked at him with a sly smile. "How can you propose like this?"

"Then what do you want?"

"At least ask. . . 'Tanaka Michiko-chan, will you marry me?"

It was easier said than done. . . asking something like this was too much for him to open his mouth to say those phrases, it was too hard for him. "Forget it..."

_Wait..._Michiko held her hand on top of his to stop him from putting the box away. "Then. . The least you can do is set an engagement date."

"Then let's get engaged."

Michiko smiled. She took the box and held her hand out. Ryoma took the hint and took the ring from the box and put it in her ring finger. Michiko's smiles grew bigger. She had been waiting for this day since they have been dating for a long time now. Her dream finally came true.

He should be excited and happy just like her...but unfortunately, he couldn't reciprocate Michiko's happiness. Deep down he denied the fact that he is still waiting for her...

* * *

Hey again! The chapter is finally up! Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm afraid I might not be able to update quite often now. I'm starting a new job soon and it required a full time training and on job. . .and there is school =( so I can't update as much as I hope for. Please bare with me, I will try my best to update as soon as possible.

Until then. . . .be patient ^_^


	10. Reoccurring Pains

HI EVERYONE! I know i know...I'm sorry I've kept everyone waiting for a new update but wait no longer...chapter 10 is finally up! Because i know I haven't been able to update much and not getting enough time to write the story so i made this chapter extra extra longer! yay! Gotta love me right?...just kidding.

Again, before you read, please apologize for my grammars or any mispell japanese phrases. I'm not originally from Japan so there are few words I don't know, such as secretary and president. Please correct me if i used these terms wrong ok? Thank you in advance ^_^.

* * *

Sakuno sat at her desk flipping through pages of cooking recipes. Uncle Keigo-san opened her room to find her busy and decided to leave her be. He sighed as he close the door.

Keigo-san went to the kitchen with cup in his hand. He saw his son on his phone, he came up to Atobe and snapped the phone away from him. "At your age, you shouldn't be playing games."

"HEY! I nearly almost broke the record!"

"Shhh! Tell me, what is wrong with Sakuno?"

"It was nothing, a girl claimed that our spaghetti isn't good so now she is trying to come up with a different recipe." Atobe sighed, "She think so much that her hair is nearly becoming spaghetti." He grabbed his phone back.

"What's the big deal about that? Spaghetti was always an Italian thing, Sakuno is not Italian, it's not a surprise that the food is not good."

"If it's like what you said, then she should go and sell teriyaki." All of a sudden light bulb lit in their head. They looked at each other.

"What she should sell is...-"

"...Japanese roast meat with rice." Atobe finished the sentences.

The next day, Atobe and Sakuno went to many restaurants to try their roast meat with rice. Afterward, they made a stop at the bookstore looking for roast meat recipes.

For the past few days she had tried many attempts to perfect the recipe but to no success.

One day, Sakuno sat the bowl in front of Keigo-san. He lift the chopsticks and took a bite of the roast meet with yellow pickle. He was about to say something when Sakuno stopped him. 'Wait! Tell the truth.'

"...The truth is, it's ok."

Sakuno sighed.

right then, Atobe ran out and snapped the bowl and the chopsticks from his old man. "Let me try." He took a bite of the roast meat. Sakuno stared at him patiently. He looked at her. "IT'S DELICIOUS!"

'The TRUTH, Atobe-kun.'

"...Well, if the meat was more tender and a bit more salty, the flavor a bit stronger, the rice a little bit softer and more sticky then it would be perfect...I like it a lot, I'm satisfied, right oyaji?"

"right, right."

'I will try harder, this time I will succeed.'

* * *

Ryoma was up early today. After his morning practice out on the tennis court, he put on his suit and about to head out when an unexpected person showed up at his front porch. Dress in sweat pant and zip up hoodie with basketball in her hand she approached Ryoma at the front door. "Morning!" She greeted.

"Do we have a date?" Ryoma asked.

"Do I need to make an appointment every time I want to see you?"

"No, it's just that..."

Michiko frowned. "Today is the weekend, Ryoma-kun."

"I'm heading out to Kyushu sometime soon, and..."

"...and you need to finish your work, but once in a person's life time they will have a few sunny weekends...have you counted yours?"

"Why are you asking me math question early in the morning?"

"I'm not, i'm just reminding you that you have to rest occasionally. If a machine runs for too long it will eventually need to be shut down for awhile." she threw the basketball to him and demand him to accompany her today. Ryoma hesitated but decided to go along with her. After he changed into a more comfortable outfit for sport, he and Michiko went to a near by park where she always go to play basketball with her few friends. They both spent the whole morning enjoying the game and the weather. After the game they went to a restaurant. "So how is it? Coming out and playing around once in awhile is nice, right?"

"It's not so bad, but when I think about..."

"Ooh Ryoma-kun, let's not mention work." Michiko pouted. "And here I thought you were more relaxed, since this didn't work, I guess I should push it a bit more."

Ryoma gave a puzzled look.

"How about a small vacation?" Michiko suggested.

"Vacation? Ok, after I come back from my business trip, I'll take you." He took a sip of the tea.

"I've heard this line hundred of times. When this case finish Spring will be gone as well, then after Spring the next case will appear and when the next case finish, Autumn will be gone as well. To me, it seems as though the four seasons will go by and I will still be here."

"Why does it make me sound like an irresponsible person?"

"Hmm forget it." She leaned back on her chair defeated. "At least the feeling of someone owing you feels pretty good. Knowing that someone owes you is better than owing someone else."

"Mada mada dane, this time I really will take you, wait until I come back."

"You said it Ryoma Echizen." She smiled with satisfactin.

The food finally arrived. "Sorry for the wait, your food is here."

Before Ryoma can take a first bite of his food she stopped him. He looked at her. "Remember, you owe me a holiday."

He nodded his head 'yes'. Looking down at his plate, he took a bite of his roast meat, hoping for that taste he had missed so dearly.

"Do you not like it?" Michiko asked.

"The taste. . .is pretty good."

"Your expectation for rice with roast meat is especially high."

Without a word, Ryoma continued eating.

* * *

The whole day Sakuno spend rambling through cook books for the recipe.

"The secret in Roast meat is marinating the flavor into the meat, hmm how do you marinate the flavor in?" Atobe mumbled to himself.

Curious to what he was mumbling about, Sakuno stood up from her small table and walked over to where Atobe is sitting. Looking over his shoulder she grabbed the book he is looking at. The sound of flipping pages after pages could be heard in the room. She thought it was something useful but the disappointed look on her face said otherwise. She threw the book back on down. "Just copying down the names of restaurants doesn't help."

"Really?" Atobe said sheepishly as he picked the book up again. "Heh, you're right." He purposely flipped to the page he was looking at earlier, "Hey, this restaurant is really good, I promise you, next time i'll take you there. We've never been to a romantic, nice atmosphere feeling place, talking and dancing..." He said with a dreamly look then looked at Sakuno and frowned, "We can take dad along."

Sakuno poke him on the head, causing his head to flinch back a little. 'Atobe-kun! We haven't even made the money and yet you're already thinking of wasting it." Sakuno said with her hand movements as it harshly glided in the air.

Atobe reached out for her hands. "Let's see if you've broken your palm. Wah! How evil! Your hand looks like a meat mallet, do you want to flatten me?" He took one of her palm to playfully smack him in the cheek.

Sakuno suddenly thought back about what he said and a familiar words once spoken by her okaasan rush through her mind.

"_For a roast meat to be tasty, the most important thing is to hit the meat with the mallet so it will become tender."_

Thinking back, she quickly swung her hands away from Atobe's grip and ramble through her box of old stuffs under her bed. When she found what she was looking for she happily stood up to face Atobe with a mallet in her hand. Atobe jumped back and took a defense stance, "Hey! What are you doing? I just said your hands look like a meat mallet and now you want to hit me with this?"

**'**This is the secret to making yummy roast meat.**'** She claimed.

The rest of the night Sakuno and Atobe are in the kitchen trying the new method that Sakuno discovered. Sakuno is mixing the ingredients together and making sour yellow pickles to go along with the roast meat and rice, whereas, Atobe is pounding the meat with the mallet!

Sakuno tapped Atobe on the arm to get his attention. **'**Softer! You'll wake uncle Keigo-san.**'**

**'**Okay!**'**

She went to her mixing but stopped midway as she happily smiled and thought to herself._ 'Okaasan, I've decided to sell your proud rice with roast meat, this familiar taste has brought me many wonderful memories. Don't worry, I will definitely make the same yummy rice with roast meat.'_ With that thought, she continued mixing with a huge smiled on her face. Atobe noticed the smile on her face and can't help but smile back. Soon later, they were finally done. Sakuno stretch her hands and in the cornered of her eyes she saw Atobe's body lying on the floor near by the couch sleeping. She smiled. She went up to him and place the blanket over Atobe. She stared at him as he sleep. _'That's why you, who is living in Lucky star, please bless us with blooming business.' _

That morning at their usual spot, in a hot weather like today, no one stopped by their cart for any orders. Sakuno and Atobe sat around with hope that someone will come. Atobe was helping Sakuno fan since it was such a hot day. He quickly sat up when a person walked by. "Miss! This is authentic Japanese roast meat, would you like to try it?"

"No thank you, no thank you..." the lady quickly walked away.

Defeated, Atobe sat back down across from Sakuno. "Can't help it, all these people have eaten our spaghetti before so they probably didn't think it would be good, I guess no matter what we change it to, it won't work. We need to think of something, think up a trick." They both try to come up with a plan. "Maybe some kind of cultural theme." Atobe suggested. Sakuno thought about it then suddenly she stood up and ran off.

"Sakuno-chan, where are you going?"

'I'll be right back.' Then she ran off again. Atobe went back to his seat then stopped.

"No way! She is not thinking of that is she?" His question was answered few minutes later when Sakuno returned with two pair of outfits. Dressing in kutanas, Atobe hid behind his fan he was holding, he was embarrassed to dress in a traditional outfit in public. Sakuno showed no embarrassment as she bow to each person that walked by. "Does it have to be like this?" Atobe whispered to her.

'You gave me the idea.'

"I-I only..." He stopped and held up his fan to hide his face when he saw more people walked by. "You gotta be kidding Sakuno-chan."

'This is a good plan.'

"One rice with roast meat to go please." Finally someone came to order.

'Coming right up.' Sakuno made Atobe turned around to face the customer as she went to pack the order.

_This is so embarrassing._ Atobe thought to himself.

Later that morning they decided to close the shop and head home. "Being a human is so hard." Atobe carried in a big pot, "if business is bad, it's frustrating...if business is good, it's tiring." He plopped down on the chair with his head on top of the pot. "I'm so dead tired." He laughed.

Sakuno on the other hand ran to sit down at the table and pour out all the bills and coins from her purse. Atobe ran over when he heard the sound of coin chimes and ruffled of bills.

"Wahhh! Just by the sound of the clinking coins makes me excited, how much do you think we earned?"

'A lot!' Sakuno has a huge smiles plastered on her face.

He grabbed the pile of money on the table and threw it in the air. "Whoohoo!"

'Quiet down Atobe-kun.'

"We should celebrate tonight. Eat whatever you like, drink whatever you wish." He ran to the fridge and saw a box of cake in the fridge. "Hmm? Dad can see into the future! The cake is already prepared." Sakuno try to remember what is today. 'Oh! Today is uncle Keigo's birthday.'

"My dad's birthday?"

"Luckily, someone is smart enough to figure it out and here I thought no one would understand my clue," keigo-san startled the pair. He walked away leaving the pair feeling remorse.

'Atobe-kun!' Sakuno once more poked him on the head.

"Hey, today's not your birthday, how am I suppose to rememeber?"

Sakuno sighed.

That night, they celebrate keigo-san's birtday. Both men are dancing and singing while Sakuno sat on the couch laughing at their silliness. "Hey, we're out of beer, go get some beer." Keigo-san told his son.

"I went out twice already, you go."

"Oh you smart ass, it's late at night and you want your old man to go out and buy beer?"

"Old people should exercise more." He wanted to hit Atobe with his fan but Atobe dodged. "How about the one that lose will go, ne?"

"Like I'm scared of my own son."

"Come, come. . .ichi, ni, san!" Keigo-san and Atobe held out a scissor and one hand held out a paper. Both men looked at Sakuno. Sakuno shrugged her shoulder innocently.

* * *

Ryoma sat in his office, with everyone gone he was the only one left in the building. He tore his eyes away from his papers and glanced at the clock on his desk. It was late, he didn't even realized he was there for so long. Feeling hungry, he left some of his works undone and left the building to stop by a market near by to get something to eat. He parked his car in front of the market and got out. Inside the market he looked through a magazine as he waited for his food in the microwave to be done. When he heard a ding he put the magazine back on the shelf. As he walk away, unnoticed by him, Sakuno had made her way to the freezer where cold beers and drinks could be found.

"$20.00 sir."

Ryoma look inside his wallet to find nothing. With no cash, he took his credit card out. "Do you take credit card?"

"There is a withdrawal machine over there."

Ryoma hesitated, now he is in a bad situation. "I don't have a withdrawal card." As on cue, Sakuno happened to show up at the registered. Sakuno looked to her right to find that mean CEO that left her on the mountain alone. Out of all the places she had to meet him here.

Ryoma noticed Sakuno and stood there awkwardly. _Why now? _Ryoma thought to himself. Feeling bad for him, Sakuno gestured to the lady to put them together.

"Together ma'am?" Sakuno shook her head yes. Ryoma was startled by her kindness.

Sitting at the table inside the market, both Sakuno and Ryoma sat together as he munch down his food. "Thank you."

'No worries. How come you are eating so late?'

"Eat?" Sakuno pointed at the clock on the wall. Ryoma looked at the clock, trying to put the clues together. _10:45 pm._ "You're asking me why I'm eating so late?"

'Yes.'

"Forgot, because of work." He simply replied.

'So busy that you forgot to eat?'

"Nani?

'Looks like CEO is a hard position to fill.' Ryoma gave her a confused expression.

Sakuno almost forgot that he can't read sign language. 'it's nothing.'

"Ne, give me your phone number." Ryoma fished out his phone. "I don't like to owe people money, give me your number, i'll contact you."

'No need.' With the stern look on Ryoma's face was enough to tell her that he wouldn't take no for an answer. She took his phone and punch in her numbers. She gave the phone back.

"Name?"

Looking around she couldn't find anything to write with, instead, she dipped her finger in the water that was produce by Ryoma's water bottle, she gracefully glide her hand along the table.

"Sakuno?" At first Ryoma was almost taken back by the spelling of the name when she wrote 'Saku' but after she completely spelled her name with 'no' at the end, with little disappointment, he figured that it couldn't be the same girl that he long to meet again. "Ne, the name Sakuno sounds like it should be for a quiet and obedient girl, right?"

Sakuno's face became stern.

"Nani? Am I wrong? I reckon a person who can finish all these beers wouldn't be that quiet."

She looked at the bag of beers she brought for her uncle and Atobe and sheepishly smiled.

* * *

"Are you worried about her?" Atobe was standing by the window before his father came up to him.

"Look at what time is is, of course i'm worried."

Keigo-san smiled at his silly boy. "You really care for Sakuno. My words... you really haven't forgotten about them."

Atobe thought for a minute. "Huh?"

"The year she had that accident, I told you that if she become mute for the rest of her life, I will take you responsible for taking care of her for life, until now, you have kept them in your heart." He watched his son sulked as Atobe remembered that day. "You're older now son, not younger anymore, if you really like her, you should express it more."

"I don't know what you are talking about, old man."

"Boy, it's written all over your face, don't you like her?"

"Of course I do..."

"Then tell her!" Keigo-san sighed. "You're all grown up yet don't even know how to date someone, do you need me to help you with these things?"

trying to avoid the sensitive topic, he quickly changed the topic. "Sakuno-chan has been gone for awhile now, I'll go find her." Atobe left. Keigo-san smiled after his son.

* * *

Back at the market. Sakuno and Ryoma walked out together. "Do you need a ride?"

'no thank you. Bye.' She waved her hand. She walked the opposite direction.

Ryoma got into the car. The moment he start the car, a sudden pain crawled on the side of his abdomen. It was so hard to resist the pain that his head fell onto his wheel. The sound of the horn rang throughout the street. The sound of the horn made Sakuno stopped. She turned toward the sound of the horn and saw Ryoma's body trembling with pain. Worried, she quickly ran up to his car. She knocked a couple of times on his window. Ryoma finally rolled down the window.

'Are you okay?'

He trailed his eyes to her hand then to her face then back to her hand again. "I'm fine, it's nothing new, i'll be fine after awhile." He looked away.

Sakuno tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. 'Wait for me.'

Once more, Ryoma looked away, trying to resist the pain. It's happening again, however, it was a lot more painful than before Ryoma noticed.

Not sure what to do, Sakuno put her bag of beers on his car then ran off. "Ne, where are you going?" He managed to ask through the pain. His question was never answered for Sakuno was no longer in sight. Nothing Ryoma could do but wait for her returned.

At that moment, Atobe arrived at the market and went inside to look for Sakuno. Few seconds later he walked back out, not really paying attention to the car near by the market or the person in the car, instead, he went the opposite direction that Sakuno had ran off to. The park near by, Atobe called home. "Oyaji, did Sakuno-chan came home yet?...Nani? Still not home yet? ok." He hung up. "Where did she go?" He asked to no one in particular.

Sakuno had finally returned. She came up to his car and tapped him on the shoulder once more. Feeling a little slightly better, Ryoma glanced at Sakuno. "Why did you put your bag on top of my car?"

Sakuno held out a white plastic bag. Ryoma stared at it. _Medicine?_ He took the bag. Sakuno grabbed her water bottle and held it in front of him and gave him the pill she brought.

'Take it.'

Without hesitation, Ryoma drained the pill down his throat. Satisfied to see him had taken the pill, Sakuno gave him a piece of paper then took her bags and left. He watched her leave. He read the note.

_**This is a 3 day medication for your stomach, take one before every meal, but I think you should still go see a doctor and the most important thing is to eat at the right time. **_

Ryoma silently smiled.

* * *

Sakuno finally arrived home. Keigo-san was sitting on the couch drinking the last drop of beer when Sakuno walked in with more fresh and cold beers. She looked around. 'Where is Atobe-kun, Keigo-san?'

"He went out looking for you, didn't you see him?"

'Where did he go to look for me?'

"He didn't say." Sakuno was about to go out to look for Atobe but Keigo-san stopped her. "Ne, ne Sakuno-chan, don't go out, if he comes back and doesn't see you, he will go out and look for you again, then you'll go out looking for him, if this keep going you both will never find each other."

'You're right.'

"You know i'm right." He smiled.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _The sound of the phone rang throughout the room. Keigo-san went to pick it up and Sakuno went to sit on the couch.

"Moshi moshi. Yes, she is back safe and sound. Hurry and come home. Come home ok, ja ne." He hung up. Sitting down across from her, Sakuno handed him a can of beer. "Arigatou Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno went ahead and open herself a can of beer. Keigo-san glanced at her with awkwardness, unsure how to approach a girl he have come to love like she was his own daughter. He adjusts his glasses. "Ne, Sakuno-chan, do you like Atobe?" He went straight to the point.

Stopping midway from sipping the beer, she looked at him with hesitation. Unsure how to reply to his question and unsure of her own feelings, she kept silence.

"Ah, gomen. It's probably because it's Uncle Keigo-san birthday and i'm so very happy that I just wanted to ask this question, you...you don't mind, right?" He sighed. "Sakuno-chan, the truth is, Atobe really likes you, but because of his lack of experience, he is unsure of how to express his feelings for you. Even though he hasn't said anything, but as a father, I can see it in his eyes, I'm sure even a blind person can tell. He really do care about you, probably more than his old man." He chuckled.

Sakuno lowered her head with her eyes focusing on the beer.

"Uncle keigo-san will not force you to do anything, maybe because i'm getting old now and anxious so i'm asking you this so suddenly." Once more he sighed. "Sakuno-chan, if-if you don't like Atobe it's not a problem." Sakuno tore her eyes away from the beer to look at her uncle. "Because all these years, we've lived together and I see you like my daughter, we. . . .- I shouldn't have asked." He took a sip of his beer.

Sakuno waved to him to get his attention. 'I like Atobe-kun.'

"Really? So you really don't hate that rascal?"

'Living with Uncle keigo-san and Atobe-kun makes me very happy.'

Unknown to both of them, Atobe happened to arrive home and is standing outside leaning against the wall as he listen to their conversations. Upon hearing that Sakuno likes him and doesn't hate him somehow made him felt relief. With that happy thought he continue to stand outside with a relief smile on his face.

"That's good, that's very good!" Keigo-san's voice was louder than usual. "We are a family after all, a real family!"

'Uncle Keigo-san, Atobe-kun is not home yet, I would like to wait outside for him.'

"Hmm? Sure, sure...go."

Sakuno quickly stood up and head for the door. At the door, she noticed Atobe-kun standing outside leaning against the wall with his eyes close and a huge smile plastered on his face. She paused then turned away. _I do like Atobe-kun right? After all, these past years we've been holding each others hands, caring for each other and protecting each other...but...every time I think about the mystery hidden underneath that brick, my heart would start aching. _Memories of him once again flash through her mind. Now sitting in her room she stared at the roaring black sky above her. Ne, _Obaachan, that feeling couldn't possibly be love, right?_ She sighed hopelessly.

* * *

"Sir, the reporter who is interviewing you is here." A secretary announced along with a knock, from behind a tinted glass door.

"Thank you, you can tell her to come in." The girl walked in. "Have a sit." He said in a monotone voice.

They both settled down on a sit and started the interview. So far she had asked him many questions. "CEO-san, so this time it's Aikawa Company's big newcomer, the criticism in the social world is harsh, but how do you feel about it?"

"To care about everyone's criticism...is too tiring. To do what you think is right is nothing to be ashamed of, it has always been my motto."

"So in other word, all those fired workers were not fit for the job?"

"_CEO-san, I will not recite a long explanation, but no matter what, you have to give me another chance...CEO-san, I-I can't do anything without this job, please."_

"Hai!" Ryoma replied with no hint of regret.

"I heard that Echizen-san's next move is to introduce the projects in Kyushu..."

Ryoma made eyes contact. "Tanaka-san is truly well informed."

"There are so many pretty western girls, Echizen-san is our magazine's number one business bachelor that any girls want to marry, aren't you afraid that when the time comes, you will not be able to resist the temptations?"

Silenced. Once again Ryoma made eye contacts with her. Without a second thought, he reached for the cassette player and paused it. He leaned closer to her. "You're worried?"

"Echizen-san, we are currently doing a professional interview." She wanted to resume the cassette but Ryoma stopped her.

"Since it's an interview, can you please not include personal affairs? Please be a little more professional."

"In what part was I not professional?" She felt offended.

"The question you just asked, it doesn't seem like you were asking on behalf of the readers."

"Ne!" She bolted up from her sitting position.

Ryoma calmly stood up, with a monotone voice he said, "I was in a meeting the whole morning and at noon I have to give you, the big reporter, face. I'm really hungry, do you mind changing locations?"

Michiko smiled.

**At the restaurant**

"Now that the intervie_w _is done, isn't it time to return to your company and quit?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Asked Michiko.

"If you don't quit now, how can you go Kyushu with me next week?"

"Don't be so full of yourself, who said I would go with you?"

"Hmm? But you were-"

"I told you, it was only an interview." She interrupted him.

"You said it, you chose to pass up on this opportunity," Ryoma smile slyly, "When I go overseas there will be a lot of pretty girls surrounding me."

"You wouldn't." She said with a straight face, knowing very well that Ryoma was not that kind of guy to be disloyal to her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because today, I finally understand you. When arriving in a new work surrounding and if you don't perform well at the start, you wouldn't be Echizen Ryoma, am I right?" She didn't need to know, she very well know that she was right. Of course, they have been together for so long, she can read him like a book, so she thought.

"You're not one bit anxious."

She brush her long black silky hair behind her shoulder and lean back against the chair. "Anxious about what?"

"Marrying into my family, wasn't it your lifelong wish?" Ryoma continue to say (or ask) in a monotone voice. "I really don't understand why you won't grasp onto a good opportunity like this."

"Ooh, you're scorning me for this reason?" She calmly asked.

"It's not 'scorn', but it's 'don't understand'."

Her back was no longer leaning against the chair but leaning forward with her hand supporting her chin. "My dearest fiance, losing me is your loss, not mine." Michiko's smile became a frown when she noticed Ryoma's expression suddenly changed.

The sudden familiar pain has once again crawled back to him. When there is pain, there are no words to describe it, because all pain is the same. He clutch to the side of his abdomen in agony.

"Ryoma-kun, daijoubu?"

"Stomach pain..." He gritted his teeth.

"Is it really painful? Should we go to the hospital? Or do you want me to buy you medicine?"

_Medicine?_ He then remembered he had the pills on him. Inside of his suit pocket he took out a packet of pills. He swallow two pills.

"Are you all right?"

"Yea." His pain slowly decrease.

Michiko pouted. "I am begging you, you should eat on time, don't use your life as a joke. Luckily you have a smart secretary, not only did she buy you medicine, she also wrote a note to remind you."

"This wasn't my secretary."

"It wasn't her?..." Feeling uneasy about this she glanced at the pile of pills suspiciously. "I'm going to the restroom, if you're still not feeling well later I can go with you to the hospital." She stood up, not forgetting to take a quick glance at the note hidden underneath the packet of pills before she made her leave.

_I should thank her._ Ryoma grabbed his phone from his pocket.

Somewhere in Toyko, the phone vibrate. _I have a text message?_ With her delicate hand she flipped the phone open. She read, '_**Thank you for you medicine, it saved me once again. Are you free? I still owe you for your kindness.' **_Sakuno didn't reply, instead, she close the phone.

Ryoma sat outside on his porch that night. His mind wandered as he listen with the headphone on and looking up at the night sky. Each and every stars hanging in the sky are sparkling and bright, however, he only had eyes for one particular star. The only brightest star in the sky and the only place he knew that his father is happy there.

He was interrupted when a bowl came into his view. "Young master." His house keeper handed him the bowl. Ryoma took the headphone off. "Mistress heard that your stomach is hurting, so she said that you should drink this herb she made for you."

"Ne, Taka-san...If you want to repay someone, as a thank you, what kind of present should you get them?"

"This person...is not a business friend, right?" Taka-san smirked.

"If it was a business friend, I wouldn't need to do this myself."

_I see._ Taka-san smirked even more. "If it's not for a business friend, then it must be a _friend_?"

"Ne! I'm the one asking you questions, why do you have more questions than me?"

"I just want to confirm if this thank you is a big thanks, or a small thanks?"

Ryoma turned away, facing back to him, "If...you have to use those terms of saying it," he rubbed his neck, "then it's a small thanks."

Taka-san chuckled silently to himself. "Is it for a man or a woman?"

"...a woman."

"Ok, I do have something in mind, I will prepare the present for you, when do you want it?"

"Tomorrow."

The next morning, Ryoma awkwardly strolled down the busy street of Tokyo with flowers in his hand. This was all too new to him, other than his tennis racquet, he have never held anything such as a flower. '_Tsk, you just had to make it a big one._ It wasn't just a single flower, but a big bouquet. He stopped at the traffic light, along with other pedestrians. Not too far behind, Sakuno also came to a stopped at the traffic light, standing few feet away from Ryoma. Unnoticed each other presences. It was then when a guy ran into Ryoma in a hurry and ran off without apologizing, did their eyes met. They both stood there staring into each other eyes as other pedestrians start crossing the street. Ryoma broke the eye contacts and looked at the object in his hand. He walked closer to Sakuno, grabbed one of her hand and gave her the bouquet. Ryoma was about to cross the street but Sakuno held him back by the hand. Startled by her warmth, he questioned her.

Sakuno point to the walking traffic light. It was red, indicating pedestrians not to walk, so they both stood there, side by side, as they wait again.

Arriving to their destination, they sat across from each other. 'Thank you.' Of course, Ryoma didn't understand her sign language. 'Wait.' She took out her small notebook and a pen and jotted down what she wanted to say.

_**'Thank you**_.'

"This mean..(he imitate her sign).. thank you?"

_**'Is your stomach better now?'**_

"It's a lot better, thank you." He once again did the 'thank you' sign. Sakuno chuckled.

"Sorry for the wait, can I get you both something to drink?" a waiter came to their table.

"Coffee."

Sakuno waved no!

Her reaction startled Ryoma. "Nani? Is the coffee here really bad?"

'No.'

Ryoma waited patiently. Sakuno took the pen. _**'Coffee is not good for you if you still getting stomach pain.'**_

Ryoma smiled to himself. "Juice will be fine, what about you?" Sakuno blobbed her head up and down. "Make that two." He said to the waitor. The waitor left.

They sat in silence. Ryoma played with his glass of water, whereas, Sakuno fumbled with her whistle. She picked up the pen and let it glided along the paper. She glided the notebook towards him.

**'Not used to this kind of silence?**'

He took a sip of his water then gestured her to hand him the pen.

_**'**_**No.' **She read.

Confused, she wrote back, **'why are you using writing?'**

"Because it's unfair."

"_Ne, it's not fair that i'm always doing all the talking, since you won't talk, I won't either. Talking is too tiring, we'll use writing from now on."_

This feeling was all too familiar to Sakuno. His words remind her too much of him. Only if she knew that the boy she has long to see is only few feet away.

"I'm a business man," Ryoma's voice brought her back to reality, "I respect the value of equal trading, you don't talk so why should I?"

**'Today I'll use writing, I'm very much use to the silence.'**

She grinned. She took the notebook and the pen from his grasp. **'Were you mute in your past life?'**

**'I'm going out of town to work next week.'**

Her question was left unanswered. For some reason, she felt a little sad. **'So we won't be seeing each other then.' ** it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yea."

Sakuno sadly smiled.

_Since I was young, I thought that I could enjoy my quiet world, but I never thought a moment like today would come..._Ryoma thought to himself.

After their meeting, Ryoma and Sakuno were planning to head home but thought otherwise when they saw it was pouring rain outside; it was already dark out. They both stood outside by the door, wondering what to do since neither have an umbrella with them. They stood like that for couple of minutes.

"How did you get here?" Ryoma asked.

'I drove here.' Using her hand sign

"You drove?" She shook her head 'yes.' "Where did you park?"

Sakuno point toward the direction of the parking lot not too far from the restaurant. "You park there as well?" She shook her head again.

Silent.

"It doesn't seem like the rain will stop anytime soon."

_He's right, oooh I should have brought my umbrella._ Her forehead frown.

"Do you mind going to your car in the rain?"

Sakuno pouted. Ryoma took off his suit jacket and hung over their head. As on cue, they both took off running in the pouring rain. For a girl running in her heels was enough difficult but with the rain pouring down so hard; it was even more difficult for her run in her heels. Upon arriving to the parking lot, both of them are soaking wet since for a mere suit jacket, it didn't help much. "Ne, my car is right here, where is yours?"

Sakuno point to the van not too far from his. 'Over there. Bye bye.'

He watch her run off to the direction of her car. He remembered he has an umbrella in his car, he quickly open his car door to grab it. "NE!"

Sakuno stopped and turned her body around. Ryoma caught up to her. He opened the umbrella and held it over her head. "Take this."

'I shouldn't.' She waved no to him.

"Take it!" Ryoma insisted.

'Thank you.' She kindly took the umbrella.

Ryoma bid her goodbye then ran back to his car. Sakuno continued to stand there to watch him run off before she make a ran to her car. Before Ryoma got into his car, he stopped. "NE!"

Sakuno once again paused and looked back.

"How do you gesture 'you're welcome'?"

Sakuno put the bouquet under her arm. 'What? The rain is too loud, I can't hear you.' She used a simple hand gesture as she point to he rain then to her ear, hoping he can read her sign.

"Forget it, it's nothing." Ryoma yelled through the rain. Sakuno turned back around to her car. Ryoma continue to watch her go. _If there is someone else in the quiet world where i'm free, then...would I be able to uphold the silence? _While driving in the rain, he had his favorite music on. _I don't know, I really don't know, because I have never shared with someone. . .my silence. Never. _

At the same time, Sakuno was listening to the same song Ryoma was listening too. She glanced over to the bouquet laying on the passenger side. A huge smile crawled to her lips.

Arriving home, Ryoma called out for Taka-san but instead, he received a greeting from unexpected guest when his bedroom door opened.

"You're back."

"What are you doing here?"

"How come you're so wet?" The person took the wet suit from him. "Quick, go in and take a shower before you'll catch a cold, go..." She dragged him into his room.

Ryoma came out of the bathroom to find Michiko sitting at his desk. "You're a bit too cautious, you even put a password on your home computer. He went over to his bed to look through the pile of folders.

"It's used to fend off people like you, who knows if you're a female spy? Pretending to be a reporter to get closer to me and steal the company's confidential information." He came over to her and put in his password.

Michiko stood up from the chair and playfully took a hold of his arm and held it behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma found it annoying.

"Since my identify is revealed, there is no need for me to pretend anymore," Michiko trying to seduce him, "Before in New York, I purposely got closer to you."

"You don't think I know that? I already saw through you in America." Ryoma smirked.

Michiko blew a pretend blow kiss at him. "You're now infected with my poisonous scent, no matter where you go, you will not be able to get away from my grasp." Ryoma drew the towel away from around his neck. Michiko observed him. "I really don't understand you Ryoma Echizen," She held her hand up like a microphone, "Can I ask you, when will you ever be able to relax?"

"Do you think everyone can be like you? Every night there is a bundle of dolls accompany you to sleep"

"Hmm? It sounds like you're jealous of my dolls." Michiko grinned from ear to ear. Ryoma smirk then went back to look at the files. "If I suddenly changed my mind, decided to throw away my career and go to Kyushu with you, would you be shocked?"

"Great, I can't beg for more."

Michiko did not catch the unexcited tone in his voice. She sheepishly smiled. "I'm just kidding." She went to stand next to him. "When you go, you can also visit Asakura-kun. Since graduation, we haven't seen each other for a long time."

"I will definitely visit Takashi."

"I really miss those days when we were all studying in America." She picked up a picture frame of them three. "We didn't have to deal with our boss and all the work pressures...you still remember those days? The three of us were really close, perhaps I should find some time to go visit him."

"Will you be visiting him or me?"

She quietly laughed.

* * *

Sakuno and Atobe were happily washing dishes together when Keigo-san called Sakuno over. "Sakuno-chan, come here for a minute."

She put the towel down and quickly went to the living room. "Sakuno, I received my retirement money today." Sakuno grinned, she was happy for him.

"Really? That company has some human feelings in them." Atobe remarked.

"Now, Sakuno-chan, as I have said before, I want to give this money to you so you can go to Shikoku to see that brilliant doctor."

Later Sakuno and Atobe sat outside of their patio.

"I never knew that the old man still had some heart." Atobe said, "He even researched that doctor." Sakuno sadly looked away. "What's wrong?"

'I can't take that money.'

"But we don't have any money...unless you are prepared to be mute for your whole life."

Sakuno shook her head 'no.'

"Are you sure? Then again, it's not my problem, it's not me who can't talk." Atobe pretend to look away like he doesn't care. He sneak a peek at her. Then his expression changed. "No worries, I'll still take care of Sakuno-chan."

'I didn't say that I wouldn't go to Kyushu, I just can't take uncle Keigo-san's money'

"What are you saying?"

'Even though there isn't a lot in my savings, I want to use my own money.'

"You are absolutely right." He blurted out loudly. "We won't use old man's money, we'll use our own money...the important thing is that you're willing to go."

Sakuno gave a huge grinned. 'You an't tell Uncle Keigo-san about the money, or else he definitely won't be at ease.'

"Whatever you want Sakuno-chan, do you know how much I want to hear your voice?"

She couldn't help but laughed at Atobe.

The next morning, at their usual spot, Sakuno handed the two customers their food. '3 spicy, 2 not spicy.'

The customers just look at her confused. Sakuno tapped Atobe to get his attention. '3 spicy, 2 not spicy.'

"Oh, 3 spicy, 2 not spicy, a total of $500 yen, thank you."

"Shopkeeper, your unspoken agreement is very good, there are no sounds but only sounds of victory." One of the customer complimented.

"What 'no sounds but sounds of victory'? Let me tell you something..." Atobe put his arm around Sakuno's shoulder, "Next time you meet this shopkeeper again, she'll be able to talk to you, I promise."

Sakuno playfully hit him in the stomach with her elbow. The customers laughed then walked away.

"Thank you, come again." He said after them.

"Shopkeeper, one rice with roast meat please." A well dressed lady with a black folder in her hand ordered.

"Coming right up."

"Thank you."

At the Aikawa's company.

Knock knock.

"Come in." The person opened the door to reveal a dark green hair with golden orb talking on the phone. "I don't want to hear your excuses." he continue to be on the phone. "I will give you one hour to give me the correct report."

The person that knock on the door walked in with a bag, she walked over to his table and place a to go box on his desk.

"I will check up on you later." Ryoma said over the phone.

"CEO-san, your lunch." Said the secretary.

"Thank you."

She left Ryoma alone.

Ryoma sat back down on his desk. He grabbed for the food, while looking at the computer screen he took a bit of the spoon. With such a familiar taste, he slowly chew on the food just to be sure if he was not dreaming. _Can it be?_ He looked at the food, it was the same tasted he had been searching for.

He reach for the phone to beep the front desk. "Miko-san, where did you buy this food?"

"I brought it at a small fast food van not too far from here. It wasn't there before, it only recently started selling."

It was at that moment, his heart was pounding very hard. He was running as fast as he could, hoping that _she_ is still there. However, when he arrived, the car or the person was no longer there. He looked away utterly disappointed and hurt. _No...i came too late. Perhaps, it was not meant to be._

Not too far away, in the car, Sakuno looked at the spot that they have been selling their food there for one last time, for this will be the last day she and Atobe will come out to the spot again.

'Where are we going Atobe-kun?'

"It's a secret."

Knowing Atobe, Sakuno didn't persist. She quietly sat in her seat and waited patiently.

After a long drive, they finally arrived. So happy, Sakuno got out of the car. She closed her eyes and breath in the fresh air, the ocean, the trees, and the beautiful sunset. She came up closer to the water.

"Ne, it's time to eat." Atobe admired Sakuno from afar.

'Why did we come here?'

"I just thought that since we're saying goodbye to our van and Tokyo for awhile and it always took us to sell take away food that we almost never get to go anywhere else...so"

'I understand.'

They both sat next to each other and ate. While eating, all of a sudden Atobe choked on his food. Sakuno quickly unscrew the cap and handed him the water bottle.

'Baka.'

"It was too yummy."

'You always eat rice with roast meat with me, don't you get bored?'

Atobe smiled. "No, never. . .since you saved this last one especially for me, i'll never get bored of it."

She blushed but her smile changed to a frown. _All these years, even though we're together it was always only one person who is talking. I often worry if Atobe-kun will get tired of it._ With that last thought, they both continue to sit there together as the sun go down.

The next following day. Atobe and Keigo-san carried suitcases out to the taxi.

"Oyaji, take care of yourself ok?"

"I know."

"If you can't sleep at night just watch a little TV or read a book, it will help you fall asleep better...also, in the morning do a little exercise."

"I know, I know."

"Get up earlier."

"I know already." Keigo-san chuckled at his silly son.

Inside the house, Sakuno looked around the house sadly. _Obaachan, today i'm going to kyushu to see that doctor. Very soon, I will be able to talk_. With that thought, she went outside.

"Come here Sakuno-chan..." Keigo-san waved her over as he saw her finally walked out. "Ok, remember to take care of each other, i've spoken to him already, he won't bully you when i'm not there."

"Oyaji, stop nagging, it's time for us to go."

"Okay, okay." Keigo-san walked with Sakuno to the taxi. He watched her get in. "If he bullies you, you call me, ok Sakuno-chan? Ja ne." He close the door. The taxi slowly drive off. Standing there, Keigo-san saw Sakuno waving bye to him in the car. He sadly waved bye back.

In the car, Sakuno sat back with a sad look. She was sad to leave her uncle behind to take care of himself alone. Atobe noticed her sad expression. He place his hand on her, giving it a little reassuring squeeze. She smiled a little. _When I'm finally cured, I will personally ask him: Atobe-kun, are you tired of always being with me?_

Back to Keigo-san, he walked back into the house to find a note with a package on the table. He picked it up and read:

_**Uncle Keigo-san, I know you love me, but I can't take this money. Don't worry! I will recover my voice, when I come back I will call your name. Take good care of yourself Uncle Keigo-san.**_

"I hope so Sakuno-chan, I hope so too." He said to no one.

Keigo-san woke up early the next day. He drove van to the usual spot where Sakuno and Atobe sell their takeaway food. Looking at the direction given by Sakuno, he tried to make the preparation right.

"Shopkeeper, I want one Rice with roast meat please."

"Hai, Hai, coming right up." Few minutes later. "Here you go, sorry for the wait."

"Thank you." The customer handed him the money.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Excuse me..."

Keigo-san turned around. "What you want to order?"

Both Ryoma and Keigo-san are startled to see each other as their eyes met. _Your job ends now. CEO-san, I will not explain anymore, but no matter what, you have to give me one more chance, CEO-san, I really can't do without this job._ That day replayed in their head.

"These Rice with roast meat was made by you?" Ryoma asked.

Not happy to see him, Keigo-san replied harshly. "Yes, I'm doing business, if you're here to pick on me, I don't have time, please leave." He turned back around.

"Shopkeeper, two rice with roast meat. I want pork." the first customer said.

"And I want beef." Said the 2nd customer.

"Okay...please wait."

Ryoma sighed then walked away. Once again, he was disappointed.

* * *

Sakuno and Atobe finally arrived to Kyushu's airport. As they enter the island, they were both fascinated by their surrounding. Everything was beautiful and wonderful. Coming by a park with a big Satute of an abstract, Atobe yelled out with excitement. Sakuno laughed at him. _Obaachan, i'm doing well. Everyone is nice to me._ She held a star up in the sky_. Can you see all this in lucky star?_

They both arrived to a hotel that they will be staying for the next few days. 'Let's go up.' Atobe picked up the suitcases and followed Sakuno upstair.

The room they got was very nice, nothing luxury but it was good enough for Sakuno. It comes with two sofa, a coffee table, a tv and one twin bed. She frown. One bed will not do.

"If you're uncomfortable, I can ask for a second room."

'You're right, yet that way wastes too much money.'

Atobe smiled inside happily.

Sakuno took one of the suitcase. Unzipped it and pull out his white t-shirt and bath stuffs. She placed it in his hand. 'You first.'

"Shower?" Sakuno pushed him toward the direction of the bathroom. Without resisting, he went in, not forgetting to close the door behind him.

Looking at the big sofa, Sakuno went over and lied down to test if the sofa is comfortable enough. Satisfied, she left the room to go downstairs.

Few minutes later Atobe came out. "Sakuno-chan?" As on cue, Sakuno walked through the door, carrying a pile of blanket and a pillow.

"What are these for?"

'This is your bed.'

"Huh!"

Without a second word, Sakuno went to her side of the room and close the curtain that divide the room.

"Sakuno-chan!" He sadly sighed in defeat.

**The next morning.**

'This way.' Sakuno stopped him.

He took a look at the sheet, "It's this way."

'Walk this way.' Sakuno insisted. She dragged him along.

After walking for awhile, they stopped a person. "Excuse me, can you show us where this place is?"

"You're going the right way, just keep going straight." Said the person.

"Thank you."

Sakuno bowed her head to the person. She looked at him. 'I told you.'

"Yea, yea." He playfully stuck his tongue out at her. Together, they ran off toward their destination. Finally they arrived. "It should be here, but there are so many people." Outside the building, there were a lot of people standing in line. The building wasn't big, in fact, the building look kind of old and small.

'Let's try anyway, let's go in.'

"Ok!"

"Everyone please be gentler, be gentler please." Sakuno and Atobe saw a guy dress in white t-shirt trying to calm everyone in the room.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see...-"

"You two are here to see the doctor?" The guy interrupted Atobe.

"Yes."

"Come, come with me..."

"Thank you."

"Everyone please line up at the back." Said the guy. "What is your name?" Giving Atobe his attention.

"Ryusaki Sakuno." Atobe replied for Sakuno. "Sorry, we specifically came here from really far away, can you get us earlier in the line? Please?"

"Sure, I will try. Let's see, today is the 9th of October, so...i'll put you guys on the 1st of February of next year."

Sakuno and Atobe looked at each other then at the guy. "Nani? Ne, you're kidding right?"

The guy sternly looked at him. "Do I look like I was kidding?" He indicated the patients in line, "All these patients have come here specifically, just like you and a lot of patients haven't seen the doctor after half a year of waiting."

"Please help us."

Sakuno try to give her best pouted look. "We're from Tokyo...far away."

The guy hold up the appointment book. "There are people from Uzbek and there are people from Taiwan, they're waiting until March next year...farther than you so be lucky that I can get you in less than half a year."

Atobe and Sakuno sighed but Atobe didn't want to give up just yet. "Isn't there any other way?"

"There is, you guys can wait here." A younger looking guy spoke up, "But you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Great!" Atobe said unenthusiastically. Sakuno was glad to hear that. "Excuse me, what time do you open?"

"8:30 am." The younger guy replied.

Both Sakuno's and Atobe's mouth dropped.

"I'll give you an advice." The older man spoke up, "If you're coming tomorrow, it's best if you come here and wait until it gets dark."

"I guess we don't have a choice, Sakuno-chan." Atobe said, so they both left the building.

* * *

Somewhere in Kyushu. "Hai, Shachou-san, we have contacted each other." Spotted a young girl dressed professionally said on the phone. One can tell by looking at her that she was not a happy looking girl, "Everything is going accordingly, no need to worry Shachou-san, thank you." Upon reaching outside, there are employees on both side standing and waiting.

"So damn tired, we've waited here for more than an hour now, only to help them bullshit." Said one of the employee.

"Of course," another said.

"Sore leg?" The young girl came up to the first lady. The lady taken by surprise of her presence, at the same time she was nervous and scared by the young girl's aura.

"A little bit." The lady spoke in a quiet voice.

"How about you rest for a little while?" The young girl sternly said.

"Thank you, Souchou-san." The lady walked away to go someplace to rest, not knowing that it can jeopardize her career.

The so called Secretary turned to the man next to her. "Give her pay and retirement fund to her."

"Hai."

The girl was known for her harsh and strict rules in the company. The other employees knew very well not to mess with her.

* * *

"I can't believe we wasted the whole day for nothing." Atobe frowned.

'It's all right Atobe-kun, we'll come earlier tomorrow.'

"It's not all right, I swear, I will definitely try to get you to see the doctor tomorrow." Atobe kicked a can in the street.

The can kept rolling but got stopped by another foot landing on it. The boy picked up the can. "Don't litter!" Said the boy, he threw the can into the bag he was carrying. "Littering is not only wasting resources but you'll get fined as well, i'll take it." He walked away, dragging a bag of cans he was collecting. Sakuno ran after him.

'Why are you collecting these bottles and cans?'

The boy giggled. "Oneechan, are you dancing?" He tried to imitate her hand signs but unsuccessful.

"Heh, Oneechan asked you, why are you collecting these?"

"To recycle, so I can earn money, half a kilo can earn you two ice creams."

Sakuno found the boy adorable. She ruffled his hair.

"Where do you live?" Atobe asked the boy.

"At the Roku courtyard."

"Roku courtyard?"

"It's just back there." The boy pointed behind a building.

'Ne, let's go take a look, ok?' Sakuno was curious and wanted to check out the place.

"Oneechan said-"

"I've already guessed it!" The boy interrupted Atobe, "Isn't Oneechan saying that I'm good at earning money? That I'm really smart?"

Both Sakuno and Atobe laughed. "No, she said...-" Once again he was interrupted.

"No need for your translation, I can talk to Oneechan myself." The boy took a hold of Sakuno's hand. "Oneechan, i'll take you to the place where I live, ok?" Sakuno shook her head 'yes.' The boy dragged her away and Atobe just followed them behind; bewilderment by the boy's personality.

A car pulled up in front of the worn down building in a unclean neighborhood. "Roku courtyard," the person in the car read the sign outside the building, "This is the place for our construction?"

"Hai," the man in the passenger seat replied.

"How many haven't moved yet?"

"About three houses."

"Reason?" The young man asked in a monotone voice.

"Probably because they feel that the consolation fee is too little."

"Probably. About? I want a definite answer," the young man in the back seat said harshly. The guy in the passenger seat sweat with nervousness and uncomfortableness by the young man's aura. "If you don't want to disappear earlier than these buildings then don't let me hear these unsure words again."

"Hai, CEO-san."

Ryoma glanced at the building one last time before he returned to the company. At the same time the car drove off, Sakuno, along with Atobe and the boy arrived to the Roku courtyard.

* * *

Alright guys, it will not be another while until i update again but don't worry, i will not abandon this story. I'm very well determined to finish it! It's going to be a long long story so please, just sit back tight and wait patiently for my next update. Have great Year!

Comments and criticizes are welcome ^_^


End file.
